<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are the coolest, Mamoru by DanniBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904594">You are the coolest, Mamoru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniBunny/pseuds/DanniBunny'>DanniBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniBunny/pseuds/DanniBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a story about how Mamoru can Usagi get back in his life. </p><p>The last fight with the Dark Kingdom is over, Beryl and Metalia are defeated, everything goes back to normal and no villain is in sight. Everything should be great...apart from the fact that only Mamoru remembers what happened throughout the last year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are the coolest, Mamoru."</p><p>Usagi's words still echo in my ears. Her unspeakably sad look, covered with a smile that tries to give me courage in this almost hopeless situation and at the same time it feels like a desperate attempt to make hope for a better world.</p><p>For us.</p><p>Usagi had fought. She had given everything. I've caused her so much grief, I don't want to know how much time she spent crying, struggling, suffering ... just so she could see me again.</p><p>"Don't leave me alone, Mamoru!" She pleaded when I was mortally wounded and about to take my last breath in her arms.</p><p>What have I done to deserve this? I acted like the last idiot to her most of the time. Nothing excuses my inappropriate behavior towards her. It didn't matter if I couldn't remember or if I was brainwashed. From the very beginning of this life I was rude to her. I should never have done that. I was probably too proud when I first met her in this life.</p><p>I don't deserve her. Usagi needs someone better than me. She should get a chance to meet someone who will treat her well and who will do anything for her except make her cry. Just like I've done over and over again. In any way.</p><p>"You're the coolest, Mamoru."</p><p>Those were her words she said to me through tears before I died. They did hurt. Sometimes I think Usagi is a saint. Geez, of course she is! She saved the whole damned world and banned Beryl and Metalia from this world for good. At last there is peace on Earth.</p><p>Everything could be perfect now. We were born again, we all got a new chance. Everyone is allowed to go on with their life without fighting evil at night.</p><p>No "Moon Tiara Action", no "Moon Healing Escalation" or whatever it was she exclaimed in magical words. But why is this no longer the case?</p><p>She can't remember.</p><p>She has no memory of it. Everything is erased from her mind. Absolutely everything. I know it from Luna. After I woke up in my bed, in my apartment, still dressed in my Prince of Earth uniform, I jumped up and went straight to Usagi.</p><p>I got more than strange looks about my unusual dress code on the streets of Tokyo, but I didn't care. I only wanted one thing; See Usagi again. Thank her for everything she has done to bring us all back into our lives safe and sound. It can only have been her, because she is the only one who can use the imperial silver crystal as a member of the Royal Moon Kingdom family.</p><p>Halfway through, I ran into the black feline from the Silver Millenium. At first she looked at me completely puzzled because we had hardly exchanged words with each other up to now, but the originally surprised impression quickly gave way to a sad look and in the end she made me understand very quickly that she and Artemis were the only ones who can remember what happened throughout the last year.</p><p>They are all normal people now. Just like Usagi wanted it for all of us. We have back a normal, ordinary life.</p><p>At first I was pissed off. I couldn't believe that obstructions would be put in our way again. How often has this been the case?! Was that a clear sign of fate? That from now on we should just let it be and try to be happy? Without each other?</p><p>It wasn't fair at all. I love her. No matter what time, no matter where, no matter what may come. But does that also mean that I can be with her? Or will I be condemned for all eternity to be allowed to stare at her from afar and lose myself in daydreams, how it could have been if fate had meant otherwise?</p><p>Who am I?</p><p>Now I know the answer to this question. It has occupied me almost all my life, but instead of this search for me, a new question has now come into my life.</p><p>What do I want?</p><p>With the new chance that Usagi had given to me with the help of the Imperial Silver Chrystal I can start over to built up my life the way I want it and it makes me happy. Free from any coercion.</p><p>At least I think I should be happy; at the age of 18 the world is my oyster. I have enough money to continue my medical studies and become the best doctor in the world. I live in a very comfortable two bedroom apartment in a building complex in the Tokyo suburb of Azabu-Juban. With Motoki and Reika, I even have something like a social life. I have friends.</p><p>But again and again, more precisely, for a few days now after the last fight against Beryl, my thoughts revolve around only one very special person.</p><p>Usagi.</p><p>I want her back ... even if I never really had her. I want to be with her ... even if there doesn't seem to be a chance. I want ... to be happy. With her. And for that I will do everything in my power to achieve this.</p><p>Absolutely everything. I want to be the coolest for Usagi... again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usagi</p><p> </p><p>"Usagi, get up! You're late for school!"</p><p>"Please... let me sleep three more mins, mom."</p><p>A morning peace lies in my room. The so-called 'calm before the storm'. You don't sleep anymore, no, but you aren't really awake either. I don't know exactly where I am yet, but I know that I don't want to change anything about my current state.</p><p>It could stay like that forever.</p><p>Until reality mercilessly catches up with me. In the form of my chicken alarm clock, which cheerfully beeps and reminds me to get up. Obviously for the fifth time as I have to realize with horror as I look at the clock face while still being half asleep.</p><p>I panic. Not again!</p><p>"Oh no oh no oh no, I'm running late for school !!!!!"</p><p>I frantically jump out of bed and try as fast as I can to get myself ready. It's really always the same every morning. My cat Luna gives me a strange look while I'm running back and forth like a crazy chicken. It's as if she's shaking her head because I behave like such a clumsy girl.</p><p>But that's just the way I am. I'm Usagi, a fourteen year old school girl in the fourth grade of a high school. There is nothing special about me, I would describe myself as an absolutely normal average girl. Okay, my grades could be a little better and yes, I am really loud sometimes, a crybaby who falls nearly over everything. But still, I have a completely ordinary life with my parents, my brother and my cat in a beautiful suburb of Tokyo. I'm pretty happy about that ... until one day my life changes from one moment to the other.</p><p>I never thought that something like this would happen to me.</p><p>After I've got dressed and brushed my teeth, I run down the stairs in our house with a loud rumble, grab a toast from the breakfast table and run out of the dining room with a brief greeting to my mother. Right through the Genkan, out the front door and I'm on my everyday race track on the way to Juban Middle School.</p><p>I'm really having a good run and could make it just in time for school until I turn a corner and hit something with full force.</p><p>After that I don't know anything anymore. Nada. A complete blackout.</p><p>I blink a little. The sunlight slowly tingles me. I try to move my heavy eyelids and finally, after a little eternity, I manage to get my eyes open. To my great astonishment, I am no longer on the sidewalk, but lying in a bed. A really comfortable, large bed, as I have to say.</p><p>Geez! Where the hell did I end up ?!</p><p>I get up slowly and look around carefully. This doesn't exactly look like a hospital room and I'm still dressed in my school uniform as I look down at myself. Thank God! But where am I and who brought me here?</p><p>I carefully let my gaze wander over the furniture. A cupboard, a table, a laptop on top of it, a chair. There are no pictures on the wall.</p><p>A man lives here. Definitely. It's almost bare, clinical. Trist to be precise. "Emptiness" and "loneliness" are screaming at me from the walls.</p><p>I don't feel fear or anything. Rather the opposite; Curiosity creeps up on me. Someone brought me here after I guess I hit my head pretty badly. I grab my forehead. I don't have a headache, and I don't feel a bump anywhere. Actually, I'm feeling pretty good.</p><p>Apart from the fact that I'm in someone else's bed instead of being at school.</p><p>Oh dear! What time is it anyway ?!</p><p>I swing my legs out of bed and put my feet on the floor. My shoes had been taken off. Overall, things seem to be going pretty well here. I can't see a speck of dust. Everything is clean and tidy. Clinically pure.</p><p>Maybe I ended up in some kind of luxury hospital after all?</p><p>I gently walk across the light brown parquet floor. I could almost reflect myself in it, it shines so strongly. As I make my way to the room door, I come to the conclusion that only a young single man can live here. Maybe aged twenty or so.</p><p>"Please, please let him be handsome," I mutter under my breath as I grasp the door handle and slowly push it down.</p><p>When I bravely open the door and step into the living room, I froze to the spot. I am completely speechless</p><p> </p><p>Mamoru</p><p> </p><p>She woke up. I have had a crystal clear connection with her since the moment I can remember everything. No wonder actually. We are soul mates, we were lovers before we came into this world. I have saved her so many times and unfortunately far too often without knowing who she is from various dangerous situations ... and how often, how often has she saved this world ... and with it me ?!</p><p>Now she is here. In my bedroom. Lying in my bed. She had overslept once again that morning and went straight to school. I felt her aura and ran towards her as fast as I could but honestly I didn't see her coming straight into me and ramming her head with full force first against my chest and then, stumbling backwards against a lamppost. She really has a knack. Usagi can be quite a clumsy person. </p><p>That's just one of her thousand lovable traits.</p><p>But she is also beautiful. Breathtaking. Adorable. Amazing. Heartwarming. She is the person through whom I become perfect. She gives my life a meaning and I couldn't help but had to do what I did when I saw her passed out lying on the sidewalk. I took her straight over to my place without thinking through my decision and it's possible consequences.</p><p>Fortunately, I had just parked my car so I didn't have to carry her across Azabu-Juban. I would of course have done that immediately, but in the early morning it would inevitably have led to very astonished looks from passers-by.</p><p>The porter from my apartment complex was no less surprised when I walked past him without a word with an unconscious Usagi in my arms. He knows many secrets of us residents, another one was added today.</p><p>But I didn't care what he thought, I just wanted Usagi to be fine as soon as possible. Such a daze is not to be taken lightly and the hard impact on the lamppost can lead to serious traumatic brain injuries. Whereby I am fully aware of Usagi's thick skull. She's got a bit of practice in letting her head hit anything and as a warrior for love and justice, she's had to take a lot.</p><p>Nevertheless, I was quite worried and wanted to keep her under observation at my home for the time being. I called her school directly and apologized her for today. I had forgotten her school bag in my car in the underground car park and until just now I hadn't thought of it at all. I was just too busy thinking about what to do when Usagi woke up.</p><p>I was a complete stranger to her. As unreal as it is to me, it is just the way it is at the moment.</p><p>Maybe she would scream as soon as she saw me and blindly reach for something to throw it at me. She was brave, without question. The bravest girl in the world was in my bedroom and there was so much I wanted to tell her. But what if she was without any memory of me ... of us ?!</p><p>I almost expected her to break my heart if she felt nothing but contempt for me at the moment of our first conscious meeting. It must be very strange when she wakes up in someone else's apartment. At least I would feel more than weird if I were in her situation.</p><p>I nervously drum with my fingers on the kitchen table. I'm really torn. Should I go in? Not that I scare her off any more. Should I wait here? Or maybe I'll just go down to my car and get her school bag. Not that she then disappears unnoticed! I want to see her. Despite of my fears of what's coming next.</p><p>What does fate have in store for us again? I just want to know if it makes sense for me to fight for her.</p><p>After a few more, excruciatingly long minutes, I hear timid footsteps and slowly my bedroom door opens.</p><p>My heart skips a beat, I jump up from my chair and can't take my eyes off those sky-blue eyes that stare at me in disbelief. My world stands still. I didn't imagine it that way. I expected absolutely everything, but not what comes next.</p><p>Usagi opens her mouth and speaks to me directly.</p><p>"Mamoru?"</p><p> </p><p>Usagi</p><p> </p><p>What's wrong with me? Why do I say this name? Who is the boy who has been standing right in front of me and has frozen since I stepped out the door and called him by that name?</p><p>Is his name even Mamoru or have I just completely embarrassed myself? I have such a strange feeling. It is not tangible and in general this situation is completely surreal. I'm standing here in a strange apartment, facing someone I've never met before. But I've never seen anything as perfect as him.</p><p>He is gorgeous. Just like a prince from a fairy tale. His short black hair is a breathtaking contrast to his ocean blue eyes, which look at me with such intensity that it literally sends a shiver down my spine. He's tall, much taller than me, and although he wears a wide black T-shirt with dark blue, tight-fitting jeans, one can guess that he is quite muscular.</p><p>Where did I end up here please ?! Did I hit the jackpot? Is that heaven and the impact was considerably stronger than expected? Gosh, the guy looks like a hunk!</p><p>I vaguely remember a story from history class when it came to Greek mythology. Usually I hang less on every word of my teachers but this story about the moon goddess Selene and her young lover, the beautiful Endymion, really fascinated me.</p><p>If I should have described this legendary prince, then I would have named exactly this boy who is standing here right in front of me and staring at me as if I'm someone escaping from a different world. Or lifetime. Or whatever.</p><p>In fact, my world is getting turned even more upside down than it actually has done already when he answers me tonelessly</p><p>"Usagi?"</p><p>How does he know my name ?! Have I met him before? He can't be from my school, he's more of a student. Just like I suspected when I looked around in his bedroom. As clinical as this is set up, he's sure to be a medical student ... and hopefully he's single. I silently pray for it at least.</p><p>"Why am I here?" It finally comes out of me. I need this answer. I need to know what happened. I can't see what's going on in his eyes. Perhaps something like uncertainty flashes, but it could also be disappointment.</p><p>Damn it, talk to me, you image of Endymion !!!</p><p>He sighs, relaxes a little and now looks at me with a slightly tired expression on his pretty face.</p><p>"Well, you ran into me at quite a speed this morning and then hit the back of your head against a lamppost. Then you passed out and since I ... well, I had just parked my car around the corner and I couldn't leave you there. That's why..."</p><p>"... you brought me to your apartment?" I finish his sentence in disbelief.</p><p>He instantly blushes and tries to justify his rather unusual decision with a sincere glance at me while he's running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Wow. He is such a hunk!</p><p>"You probably think now that it would have been better to take you to the nearest hospital and you are probably absolutely right about that. But I ... I just couldn't. "</p><p>My heart beats wildly at his words. Why? Why do I feel better off with him than in any hospital in the world? Actually, I should really freak out and see that I get away from here as quickly as possible!</p><p>Instead, I stand motionless in front of him and would like to fall around his neck and thank him for kidnapping me to his apartment and for taking care of me. Why do I have such confidence in him?</p><p>"Umm ... well ... T-Thanks for that ... I guess." I just stammer and feel so stupid at the same time because I couldn't think of anything better to say.</p><p>This beautiful boy takes my breath away with his mere presence and I can't believe that such a beau wants to have anything to do with me at all. With me, Usagi Tsukino, a fourteen-year-old ordinary schoolgirl who has never been in love and is experiencing these kinds of feelings that are raging inside me for the very first time.</p><p>As I continue to look into his wonderful eyes, I get the ludicrous feeling that I'm just getting a first foretaste of the said feeling of being in love. As strange as everything is that he knows my name, that I - from wherever - called him by his real name and that he practically dragged me into his home.</p><p>All of that is irrelevant to me. What matters to me right now is that I feel absolutely drawn to him. I can hardly stand on my feet. My whole body is crying out to be close to him. It feels so right to want to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>Mamoru</p><p> </p><p>I don't know if Usagi will buy my story. But I was just being honest with her. I had to bring her here. I miss her so much and finally want to be with her. I don't want to be without her one day longer. She is my princess. Now she stands there as if she doesn't know what to do, inwardly weighing between fleeing and throwing herself at me. If only I could hope that she remembers. She called me Mamoru. Almost as if her mind was trying desperately to bring back memories of us.</p><p>But she doesn't have any. I recognize that in her gaze, because the glow of longing that I had noticed in her eyes in each of my lives as soon as she knew that she was the moon princess is missing. Still, there is something. Between us. I can't imagine that! It just has to be like that. If only I got a sign from her, then I would fight like a lion to get her memories back and not stand around like the last fool mortified and staring nervously at my fingers.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I finally say after a long while of silence, where we both only spoke with our eyes. I nervously run one hand through my hair and try to maneuver the whole situation back to a regular level.</p><p>"I haven't even asked you how you are feeling?"</p><p>Usagi smiles slightly when I look up at her again. The sun rises a little bit in my apartment and immediately a warm feeling surrounds my heart. Maybe there is hope for us.</p><p>"I think I'm pretty tough and thanks to your help I was able to rest quite well. What time is it anyway?"</p><p>I look at the clock hanging next to my kitchen counter and give Usagi a slight shrug</p><p>"It is five o'clock."</p><p>With my neutral answer I started an avalanche. Panic arises on Usagi's face and suddenly she seems to have returned to reality.</p><p>"What?! Oh my god, I slept all day and missed the entire school day. Did we even have homework? And what about the Emglish test ?! Damn it, my mother will freak out if she finds out. She's already pissed off because I recently brought home such a bad grade! "</p><p>That is one of Usagi's emotions that I've come across in this life. Exaggerated panicking about completely trivial topics. This girl saved the entire world from doom a few days ago. She saw her friends die and ended up sacrificing herself to rescue the people of this world. Now she's standing in my living room desperate because she missed a day at school.</p><p>To be honest, I don't know whether to laugh or to cry when I look into her beautiful - temporarily panicked - eyes. Maybe I can help her and thus give a bit back to her.</p><p>"If you're in a hurry to get home, I can give you a ride."</p><p>Usagi's eyes widen at my offer. If that's still possible. I hasten to say quickly to avert a negative answer from her</p><p>"Your school bag is in my car and I still have something to do anyway."</p><p>I didn't lie completely. Spending time with Usagi means nothing more to me than "I still have something to do." I hope so much that she will accept my offer.</p><p>"Well ... that would be very kind of you, Mamo ... Mamoru-san."</p><p>She did it again. She said my name. This time, however, not as a question but with a certain amount of conviction in her voice. I didn't correct her earlier. Okay, my name is Mamoru and I actually have a lot of names, if its from a previous life or the name of my superhero alter ego. My name in this life, pronounced so warmly and gracefully by her, sounds good to my ears. I want to hear that more often.</p><p>I give her a slight smile and wordlessly take my car keys from the key board.</p><p>Despite all the unspoken, confusing things about our entire situation, we get along. Almost blind. I really feel like Usagi trusts me. Even if she cannot explain to herself why it is like that.</p><p>"Don't worry about school." I say as we walk side by side down the hall to the elevator. Usagi looks up at me and her eyes tell me that this topic is not really one of her favorites.</p><p>"I just don't want to get in any extra trouble." She stares in the direction of the elevator and as soon as we walk in and the doors close, her gaze suddenly becomes highly focused.</p><p>"I know that" she murmurs absently.</p><p>Yes, of course she knows this situation. We'd already been in an elevator together twice before and looked death in the eye. Once as a superhero in the fight against Nephrite and his Youma and our second "elevator moment" was in the fight against the two generals of the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite and Kunzite. Back then, however, as Usagi and Mamoru.</p><p>I will never forget how flabbergasted I was when Usagi suddenly called out the five magical words to initiate her transformation into the warrior of the moon for love and justice. Never in my life I had assumed that Usagi was Sailor Moon. I wished for it, yes. Simply because I was madly in love with her even then.</p><p>Elevator rides don't end very positively for us so I hold my breath and sincerely hope that nothing happens again that throws us both completely off track.</p><p>Suddenly there is a jolt and we are standing in the dark. I sighed. It was clear that something had to happen. Out of question.</p><p>Usagi is nearly freaking out. Another trait that I only know of her from this life. Emotionally she is really extremely fluctuating in her way.</p><p>"What was that ?!" She presses out almost hysterically. Perhaps the blow to the back of the head was more serious than I thought and that's why she reacts so tense.</p><p> </p><p>Usagi</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe a short circuit." Mamoru's voice can be heard in the dark. I'm really scared. Until recently, I didn't mind, but in the last few days I could hardly sleep and always had to leave a small light on, since my bedroom just looked creepy and threatening to me at night. Almost like a Negaverse!</p><p>In Mamoru's apartment it was completely different, or it was the hard blow on the head, but I have the feeling that I made up for all the missed sleep of the last nights with a night in his bed.</p><p>But now it was pitch black again and the only thing that could keep me from having a panic attack was Mamoru's warm and soft voice trying to talk to me soothingly.</p><p>"Do not worry. The light will surely come back in a moment. We have an emergency power generator in the building that starts up in a short time in the event of a power failure and also keeps the elevators in operation. "</p><p>A plausible explanation that should make me feel positive. Nevertheless, I seek Mamoru's closeness in the dark. It's completely crazy, but I have the strange feeling that he can protect me. Against absolutely everything. Where does all this come from and why do I suddenly feel this enormous heat inside me? Is it because of the tightness of the elevator or is it so different in my head because this incredible man is standing dangerously close to me?</p><p>I'm really close to hugging him tightly. An inner voice in me quietly tells me that this would feel extremely good. I must have seriously lost my mind. He couldn't have mixed anything in my tea, I didn't drink anything at his place. Suddenly I feel like I'm parched. I'm so thirsty, but it's not a glass of water that I urgently want to have right now.</p><p>I have to get out of here immediately, otherwise I'll go crazy and do very, very forbidden things.</p><p>"Usagi" comes a hoarse whisper, few millimeters away from me in the darkness. I can literally feel his breath on me. God, he smells so good! I want more, so much more of this person. I want him! Here and now! Oh my god, something must finally happen here !!!</p><p>Another burst of new feelings goes through me when I suddenly feel his hand on my shoulder. Zack! It hits me like an electric shock and causes me to explode. I'm about to throw myself on him! If he continues like this, I'll take the entire elevator apart.</p><p>Another jolt shakes us and within the next second, the light goes on and the elevator moves slowly downwards. I look puzzled in Mamoru's eyes and realize that we are close enough to kiss each other at any moment.<br/>I can not do anything against it. Fighting this desire for him would be absolutely pointless. I am more and more drawn to him and he slowly comes towards me.</p><p>Still none of us say a word. We're just staring at each other again as we did in the apartment. His hand is still on my shoulder, he licks his lips and I let my gaze wander over his mouth. I'm dying of thirst.</p><p>The moment I decide to put everything on one card, the elevator doors open and the moment is over. Our moment.</p><p>It's all getting too much for me right now. I don't even know him. I'm fourteen. It all comes out of nowhere and I have to collect myself first. It can't be that I just fell head over heels in love with a boy?! His aura is magical, his warmth on my shoulder has been nothing but pure pleasure for my senses. I want that again. I want to feel it again. Him.</p><p>Mamoru sighs again, takes off his hand from my shoulder and slowly moves out of the elevator towards the underground parking lot to his car. What a fancy red sports car! Did he drive me to his apartment in it? I really missed something and my disappointment from just now gives way to my anticipation to get into this car with Mamoru. To spend some more time with him. Somewhere I have the feeling that we haven't had enough of it so far.</p><p>So far, our feelings have played out too quickly. I barely had time to breathe, so much has happened in the past half hour. Mamoru seems to feel the same way, but in spite of everything it seems to me as if he knew more, as if he were some information ahead of me. If I only knew why?</p><p> </p><p>Mamoru</p><p> </p><p>Damn it! I would not have believed that we would react so quickly to each other. But the whole time there's been this magical tension between us. Usagi notices it and cannot defend herself any more than I can. She can't remember and there's nothing I can do about it. Nevertheless, we both act as if we knew very well that we belong together. It's too much for me right now. I would love to hug her, be close to her, kiss her.</p><p>This is by far one of the most difficult and one of the most tempting situations for me at the same time. I have hope. I hope so much that Usagi and I will have a chance in this life to be happy together. I don't want anything else.</p><p>Carried by the moment in the elevator, I step into the underground car park, slightly dazed, and head straight for my car. We almost kissed. She wants it, even if she thinks she doesn't even know me.</p><p>Still deep in thought, I unlock my car and open the passenger door for Usagi. With slightly flushed cheeks, she reaches for her school bag on the seat and wraps it tightly around it like a protective shield as she takes a seat on her side.</p><p>While driving we do not talk but rather indulge our thoughts independently of each other. Usagi doesn't seem to be the least bit surprised when I head straight for her house and bring the car to a stop near the driveway.</p><p>"Thank you" she presses out, her gaze still fixed on the dashboard</p><p>"For everything today." She breathes almost hoarsely and my heart stops for a brief moment.</p><p>"Never mind. I would do it again anytime." I give her back truthfully and look at her from the side. I still hold my steering wheel tightly. I have to hold on to something, otherwise I run the risk of picking up what I started in the elevator.</p><p>Usagi returns my gaze and seems to feel the same as she hugs her school bag a shade tighter.</p><p>Our gazed met again.</p><p>,I want you.'</p><p>We both confess with our eyes. My ocean blue meets the radiant sky blue, embedded in her beautiful face.</p><p>"I want to see you again." Usagi speaks to me in a low voice before she gets out.</p><p>Our world has changed. So much has happened between us. She doesn't know anything about our past and I may even know too much. But we both know that this should go on with us ... must go on!</p><p>"I want to see you again, too." I confess to Usagi just as quietly and give her a slight smile in return. Usagi nods and finally turns around and walks slowly to the front door. Once there, she looks over her shoulder at me and grimaces once with a pretty big grin.</p><p>Usagi is happy. And from now on I want it to stay that way and that I can be the one who makes her happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usagi</p><p>"Hey, have you already thought about what you wanna do for the handcraft project?" Naru looks at me with a curious eyes while she slides nervously on her chair. </p><p>I just starr at her and before I can answer anything to her, she goes on </p><p>"I had thought of a scarf. Either crocheted or knitted." Naru blushes and stares dreamily at her fingers. "I thought I could surprise Umino with it. Do you think it's okay or would it be too...uhh...early for us?"</p><p>I find myself still staring at Naru, unable to say anything.</p><p>Ever since yesterday, I've had the feeling that my world is spinning upside down. This happened after she stood still for a second. Just at the particular moment when I opened the bedroom door.</p><p>Mamoru.</p><p>There happened something absolutely magical between us yesterday. Something very familiar, yet so far away. Not tangible. I don't really know anything anymore. As if someone had pressed the "Reset" button in my head and deep in my heart. If Naru had asked me the day before yesterday what I was planning as a project for the needlework course at our school, I would probably have told her that I was crocheting potholders or something profane for my mother...but now?</p><p>"Uhhh...I think I'll make a scarf, too" I finally bring out.</p><p>"Oh, for your mom, right?" Naru looks at me sincerely with her beautiful dark green eyes.</p><p>Until the day before yesterday, I probably would have made a scarf for my mom...but now everything is different.</p><p>Mamoru.</p><p>Again and again this boy comes up to mind. No, actually he is permanently present. He dominates all my thoughts, every single one. I can't think of anything else but him.</p><p>Like in a trance I got up this morning. Terrible dreams have haunted me during the night. It had taken hours until I could even fall asleep. Again and again I tossed and turned in my bed since the events of yesterday made me so emotionally confused. </p><p>Then later in the night there was this nightmare. I was standing on an iceberg in a long white dress, facing me was a huge, horrible figure in a lilac dress and with bright shining red hair that threatened to destroy the world. With all my strength I tried to fight it by holding a kind of magic wand in my hand. An insane energy emanated from this magical object.</p><p>The next moment the scenery had changed and I suddenly saw Mamoru. He lay in my arms. Dressed in some kind of armor, maybe it was a military uniform. The frightening thing was that Mamoru was completely motionless. As if he were dead. More fragments of pictures popped up. Faces of girls I thought I knew but had never seen before in my life. Or had I? Two of them looked like they were going to my school.</p><p>The alarm clock eventually got me out of these strange dreams and for the very first time in a long time, I got up without hesitation and prepared for school.</p><p>Naru rubbed her eyes and looked at me in utter disbelief when she saw me still standing in the doorway of the classroom this morning.</p><p>"So tell me, what happened to you yesterday?" she asked me later during the lunch break. I almost choked on my bread. Heat rose up in me immediately and my cheeks inevitably began to glow. Now just keep your composure and don't get caught lying.</p><p>"Um, well I had a migraine attack and was in bed most of the time yesterday," I answered with a shrug and assured myself that this was true. I don't necessarily have to tell Naru that it wasn't my bed that I slept in half the day yesterday.</p><p>This wonderful smell of roses and vanilla comes to my mind immediately. With my mind I am already back in this apartment, somewhere in Azabu-Juban. With him.</p><p>"Hey! You still seem to struggle with something, maybe you should take it easy today." Naru now looks at me with a slightly worried expression. Then she notices Umino coming straight towards us both.</p><p>"Hmm yes, I think the scarf would be a suitable gift for him...made with love." She smiles in his direction and before Umino reaches us, the school bell rings at the beginning of our next lesson.</p><p>"Made with love" I murmur Narus' words as I slowly walk into the classroom. </p><p>What is love?</p><p>Mamoru</p><p>I did not sleep at all. I found myself in a restless twilight sleep. Ready to wake up at any time and rush to her whenever she needed my help. How many times have I spent the last few days hiding outside her house in the dark, just to be close to her somehow?</p><p>From my observation place high up in the tree I have a good view into her room. I know, Luna is always with her and she promised me that she would contact me immediately via the communicator if anything or anyone would dare to harm Usagi.</p><p>That the communicator is actually completely useless since I would feel it immediately if Usagi was in serious danger, is something I have not told Luna so far.</p><p>It was her wish to the Imperial Silver Crystal to be an ordinary girl. Luna told me that. Just like her mother - Queen Serenity- had wished it for all of us when the moon kingdom lay in ruins, Usagi should also be granted the wish to have a peaceful, normal life. None of us should have a memory of all the fights, all the pain we felt when evil had cruelly and mercilessly taken possession of our world.</p><p>"It must be because of the golden crystal that the silver crystal could not take away your memories." Luna had suspected. </p><p>I disagree slightly.  </p><p>Usagi didn't expect that it was MY strong wish and will that I would remember her forever. Whenever we would be given a new chance to be happy together.</p><p>When I took my last breaths in her arms, I knew that this time, it would not end like this. The tragedy of the past could never be repeated. It was my firm, irrefutable will to remember Usagi. The silver crystal might be one of the strongest weapons in this universe...but love is stronger.</p><p>Now, I'm sitting here in the Game Crown Center, lost in thought, looking into my black coffee and waiting anxiously for the next opportunity to see my eternal love again.</p><p>After what happened between us yesterday, things must continue! Even if Usagi doesn't remember us anymore. I just have to convince her that we belong together.</p><p>"Well, why are you staring so grumpy at your coffee?"</p><p>My best friend Motoki gets me out of my thoughts. </p><p>"Do I?" I ask him back and Motoki immediately recognizes that I'm not inclined to talk about my current emotional state today. Actually, I am never ready for that. Everything happens mostly in my world of thoughts, closed behind high, impregnable walls.</p><p>Only one person in this universe would be able to really get through to me.</p><p>"Today is truly a strange day." Motoki skillfully tries to distract from his failure to get anything from me and begins to ponder about our studies. He sat down at the other side of the table and crossed his arms behind his head. He has put his head in the back of his neck and now stares melancholically at the ceiling.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder if it was the right decision to choose this course of study. We are still at the beginning...but when I imagine having to study with such intensity for the next few years...I mean... I still have a life besides all the university stuff and working here at the Game Crown Center."</p><p>I can understand Motoki very well. For me, the only thing that counts is Usagi and how I can get her back. Everything else has become unimportant. Almost meaningless. </p><p>Motoki turns his gaze to me the moment I look at him. He has become a bit more serious than at the beginning of our meeting today.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong. I want to become a doctor just like you and I'm willing to do my best for it. But there are also other things in my life that are important to me...like friendship and...love."</p><p>Motoki has just said this big word quite calmly as the automatic doors of the arcade slide open and the girl enters, who means the world to me. I'm not surprised because I felt her aura a few moments earlier.</p><p>Usagi</p><p>My world stands still again for a little moment.</p><p>The boy in whose bed I woke up yesterday...the boy whose name I know for whatever reason...THE boy who immediately ignites a tornado of feelings in me as soon as I look at him...exactly this boy is sitting in a booth right now, deeply sunken into a conversation with a good friend of mine.</p><p>Mamoru.</p><p>I try to look at him from a distance, hoping that he hasn't noticed me yet.</p><p>Again the image of the legendary prince Endymion comes up in my mind while I study his fine, aristocratic features. He's an adorable dream prince, that's for sure. I still don't know if he took me to his home yesterday out of pure charity or if I dare to think that there could be more.</p><p>But if this were really the case, I would have to face reality; what on earth would such a breathtaking man want from ME? I am absolute average, there is nothing special about me at all. Rather the opposite is the case. I'd better not give myself false hopes. A perfect, beautiful, smart, successful and determined adult girlfriend is a perfect match for someone like him.</p><p>I'm nothing of this. So I should quickly make sure that I get to the bar and don't get into the field of vision of Mamoru and Motoki. They have not noticed me yet. That's pretty good actually, so I can adore Mamoru a little longer unnoticed from a less prominent observation post than the entrance area.</p><p>My goodness, I seem to be totally in love!</p><p>Slowly I sneak over to the bar and meet Unazuki, Motoki's younger sister. She looks at me a little surprised, gazes at her watch in bewilderment and then gives me a friendly smile.</p><p>"You are early! Did you make it to class on time today? Congratulations, Usagi. Then you can try the new Sailor V game right away."</p><p>Unazuki is at least as a cheerful person as Motoki. Besides Naru, I have grown quite fond of the two siblings. I used to have a little crush on Motoki but when I saw how he met Reika, I realized that he is much better suited to someone so mature and grown-up, almost perfect and that I am and always will be more like another little sister to him. Such as a second Unazuki.</p><p>With a quick glance at the two boys, who still seem to be deeply sunken in a conversation, I sigh inwardly and turn my attention back to Unazuki. Even though Mamoru was more than nice to me yesterday. It must have been my imagination that there could have been more. He hasn't even noticed me since I arrived. I am probably just a child to him, too.</p><p>Before the tears of disappointment about this realization can rise into my eyes, I blink them away and smile joyfully at Unazuki.</p><p>"Indeed, I was more than punctual at school this morning. Naru also looked at me with big eyes...By the way, the offer with the Sailor V game sounds really great, thank you!"</p><p>A little bit of everyday life feeling has me back as I sit down at the arcade game and start to move my fingers skillfully over the gamepad. I know the previous version by heart. The graphics of the update are better and the villains are a bit harder to beat than before, but somehow it is very easy for me to dive into this distracting game world.</p><p>I just can't think too much about who is sitting almost a stone's throw away from me and what happened yesterday. </p><p> </p><p>Mamoru</p><p>Ever since Usagi entered the arcade, my mind has stopped. Everything inside of me cries out for her. I can't think clearly anymore and only nod absently to Motoki's monologue every now and then. I think he's telling something about Reika's latest study projects in Africa.</p><p>From the corner of my eye, I can watch Usagi on pointed toes sneaking to Unazuki at the bar and let herself fall silently on a barstool. No idea why she does such a weird thing. They exchange a few words and finally, Usagi walks to one of the arcade games, falls onto a swivel chair, inserts a coin into the machine and starts to play.</p><p>What should I do? Just walk over and greet her? What should I tell her? How often did I think about how I can best build a relationship with her in the last days. I want to be with her, yes...but so far, it was always Usagi who took the first steps as far as we were concerned. No matter if it was in the silver millennium or in the time when the Dark Kingdom had threatened our planet; Usagi has always been the stronger of the two of us. The more fearless one. The braver one.</p><p>Right now, I feel a bit lost. I'm standing in my own way and don't have the slightest idea how to contact Usagi. I need help.</p><p>"Um, Motoki?" I take a short break from his monologue and Motoki looks at me with a slightly surprised expression.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You told me the other day that you were getting new games. Do you have a new game by any chance which includes warriors?"</p><p>Motoki's face shows a slightly mischievous expression.</p><p>"You must mean the update from the Sailor V game...forget it! I know exactly what you are up to. I've already played it yesterday and this morning. My new record is really unbeatable. You don't stand a chance!"</p><p>When it comes to arcade games, Motoki is really good and ambitious. Only Ami has a real chance against him in my opinion but I have proven to him several times that my playing skills are not too bad either. As far as this is concerned, we are already something of competitors to each other.</p><p>But right now I'm less interested in cracking a new highscore. I'm more interested in the girl who sits in front of the arcade game and loses one game after the other.</p><p>"I think you seem a little too convinced of yourself," I beam at Motoki with a challenging look. My carefully chosen words do not miss their effect, because Motoki immediately rises from his seat and suggests me to do the same. We both turn to the arcade game in front of which Usagi is still sitting gesticulating wildly.</p><p>She looks so cute when she is angry. Maybe that's why I used to love to tease her when I had no idea about our former life. These two blonde topknots of hair that stick out left and right from her pretty head and try to keep her endlessly long hair from dragging across the floor. Never should she wear her beautiful hair shorter. I love it the way it is. Her unique hairstyle finally got her my nickname for her. Odango Atama.</p><p>Even now I feel a strong urge to pull her by one of her braids...but actually only so that she turns to me and I can kiss her the daylight out of. There is nothing I would like to do more in this moment. I want to take her back to my place, hold her and tell her about us. Until she believes me and maybe even remembers. Maybe then her feelings for me will awaken again. I am so full of hope and at the same time I am afraid to lose her before she can be mine again.</p><p>Motoki takes a few steps towards Usagi who still has her back to us. I freeze in my current position while my heart is beating wildly. A mixture of jealousy and longing grabs me when Motoki pats her shoulder with his hand and Usagi turns to him and looks into his eyes. </p><p>I should stand there and touch her! Instead, I stay standing like rooted to the ground and can only watch inactively.</p><p>"Hey Usagi, do you need help with the game?"</p><p>"Ahhh Motoki...oh, somehow, this new update doesn't work at all like I had thought." Usagi now gives my best friend her complete attention. My jealousy eats me up and even though I know that this is about something completely banal between the two and that Motoki has a girlfriend, I unconsciously reach for an imaginary sword, ready to duel to win the blond angel in front of me.</p><p>Geez, I have a serious problem; I'm head over heels in love and at the same time completely unable to fight for my love in reality.</p><p>"You know, Usagi, I practiced secretly this morning in order to get a high score right away. The update is really very challenging and I'm sure someone will be better than me soon. If you like, I can show you how I defeated the villain Jedite in the first level."</p><p>Motoki doesn't even wait for Usagi's answer but sits down next to her on a chair and starts to let his fingers glide over the game pad. At first, Usagi looks at him flabbergasted and then, she focuses on the flickering screen.</p><p>She doesn't pay attention to me at all. Almost as if I don't exist! Did I imagined all this yesterday with her? Just as I am about to make an attempt to get her attention, I hear a voice behind me calling my name.</p><p>"Well, well, Mamoru! What a wonderful coincidence. How nice to meet you here!"</p><p>Oh no! Not them again! I turn around and shrug at the sight of her. Natsumi Ginga stands in the entrance and looks over to us with great pleasure. I only met her recently and sincerely regret that I was nice to her. It had been a rather strange situation a few days ago. Apparently she had some kind of faintness and was sitting on the sidewalk not far away from my apartment, quite dazed.</p><p>I had just come from a meeting with Luna and found Natsumi there completely exhausted. Without hesitation I approached her and asked if she was doing well. Something inside of me had already warned me about her but I couldn't leave her alone in this condition. Just as I was about to help her up, a strange energy went through me and after a few seconds Natsumi seemed to be much better. </p><p>Since that moment it seems as if she is constantly looking for my closeness. She is a quite pushy person and now she has found me in one of my favorite places. I sigh deeply and desperately think about how I could get rid of her as soon as possible.</p><p>Natsumis exuberant greeting caught the attention of Motoki and Usagi. From the corner of my eye, I can see Usagi looking over to Natsumi completely baffled. And afterwards to me. That's exactly how I didn't imagine this day to be... and it gets even worse! Natsumi prances over to me and clings herself to my arm. I'm in shock and can't move. I only hear her purr</p><p>"Seijuro, may I introduce you to someone? This is Mamoru Chiba. The boy who took care of me so lovingly on the street the other day when I was so sick!"</p><p>I notice a tall boy of Natsumi's age looking at me grimly. Obviously, he came here together with Natsumi and while she continues to hang on to me like a limpet, she keeps on talking. </p><p>"Mamoru, may I introduce you to my twin brother Seijuro?"</p><p> </p><p>Usagi</p><p>I sit there as if stirred by thunder. Just a moment ago I tried my very best to follow Motoki who explained the new Sailor V game to me, but inside I was totally tense because I felt Mamoru's look in my neck. Just as I was about to summon up all my courage to look at him and maybe breathe a little "hello" to him, I heard a female voice calling for Mamoru.</p><p>What is going on now? As soon as I turn around, she is already hanging on Mamoru's arm and is adoring him! I can't read his face but he doesn't seem to be uncomfortable, otherwise he would have pushed the girl away immediately. After she explains to her brother, beaming with joy, that Mamoru helped her the other day - probably he was also so caring and let her sleep it off in his bed - suddenly an unspeakable rage comes up in me.</p><p>That complete idiot! Who does he think he is? Does he get all the beautiful girls from Azabu-Juban into his bed and then drives them home?! Oh man, I'm soooo naive. Of course someone like Mamoru isn't interested in me. He obviously has a different taste! I would love to jump up and tell him off about his impossible behavior but I can't because at that moment Natsumi's eyes fall on me and Motoki.</p><p>"Oh, Mamoru. Would you mind introducing us to your friends, please?"</p><p>The situation takes me completely by surprise. Obviously not only me, but also Mamoru, who stares into my eyes and still can't get a word out. Fortunately, there is Motoki, who manages to bring some order into this whole chaos.</p><p>"Oh hello. I'm a little confused right now, sorry. My name is Motoki and I work here. Mamoru is my best friend and, to be honest, he's never told me about you."</p><p>Right now I could fall around Motoki's neck for his last comment. He looks slightly worried at his best friend, who slowly awakens from his rigidity and finally comes to a reaction.</p><p>"Yes, to be honest, I just met Natsumi."</p><p>His sentence shakes me to the core. My heart is about to break into a thousand pieces. Is she his girlfriend after all?</p><p>Motoki raises his eyebrows and frowns as if he could hardly believe what Mamoru just told him. </p><p>"Please excuse me, we haven't been introduced to each other yet. My name is Seijuro and... I'm hoping that Motoki is your brother."</p><p>Now, I'm about to lose my temper because the boy next to Natsumi is smiling at me blatantly. He hopes that Motoki is my brother? Did he just try to flirt with me?</p><p>Motoki jumps in again while Mamoru just looks at me in astonishment. So nothing's happening here. Officially, Mamoru and I don't even know each other, at least Motoki doesn't know about our meeting yesterday, because he answers Seijuro completely clueless </p><p>"This is Usagi and she's not my sister."</p><p>I would like to leave here immediately. I hardly dare to look over to Mamoru when I see how a strong grin spreads over Seijuro's face after he had heard Motoki's answer.</p><p>"That's perfect! Usagi. I'm very happy." Before I know it, the Casanova takes my hand and performs a hand kiss. </p><p>"Hold on!" I hear Mamoru's dark voice rising threateningly. What is going on now? Everyone looks slightly confused at Mamoru, who now closes his eyes again, as if he'd feverishly searching for a rational explanation for his emotional outburst. Finally he opens his beautiful ocean blue eyes and smiles at me.</p><p>My heart cramps up. Is everything going to be okay now?</p><p>"We have not been introduced to each other either. I am Mamoru Chiba."</p><p>The idiot gives me his hand...as if nothing had happened between us! Is that possible???? While I stare incredulously at his outstretched hand, something explodes inside me. I can't believe it! What am I supposed to answer to that now? Somehow everyone seems to be waiting for my reaction. But I don't give him the pleasure and yell at him jealously in front of everybody. I have my pride, too. There are indeed boys who are interested in me, Mamoru Chiba. Cool guys!</p><p>I put on an absolutely cool expression and bravely take his hand. Desperately I try to ignore this magic electricity between us and answer completely polite and emphatically friendly</p><p>"My name is Usagi Tsukino. The pleasure is all mine, Chiba-San."</p><p>Ha, that's a good one! Mamoru looks at me completely perplexed but he deserves it! Let him be happy with Natsumi. This... this... this dumbass can't even look at me! I don't believe a single word he says anymore!</p><p>I quickly pull my hand away and devote all my attention to Seijuro and finally ask him with an artificial smile on my lips</p><p>"Do you like playing video games?" </p><p>Seijuro's face once again changes to a deep grin and I can see something like a willingness to compete in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh yes, very much so! I am a pretty big fan of car racing. Shall we?" Without looking away from me, he calls to his sister "Natsumi? Surely we'll stay here for a while, won't we?"</p><p>I don't need to hear her answer at all because she has already pushed Mamoru to a booth nearby and hastily waves Unazuki over so she can place her order.</p><p>Oh great! I don't want to be in that stupid arcade right now, watching Mamoru hang out with his girlfriend in the corner, probably murmuring the most romantic words into her ear. Such a giant jerk! I am such an idiot and wanted to knit him a scarf this morning. While thinking this, I bravely blink away the tears that are coming into my eyes.</p><p>Why did I think that Mamoru Chiba could be the coolest boy for me? I don't stand a chance against someone like Natsumi anyway and even if he were single, I would probably be nothing but a little sister to him.</p><p>I sit behind the steering wheel and watch Seijuro driving like hell.</p><p>"I guess this is your first time playing the car race today, huh?" He smiles and pushes the gas a bit harder. I can't do this any longer. I need to get out of here. Now!</p><p>"I'm sorry Seijuro but I just remembered that there are bags of homework waiting for me at home. Besides, we're writing a test tomorrow."</p><p>Hurriedly I get up from the racing seat and reach for my school bag. I avoid looking at the booth where Mamoru and Natsumi are sitting and wave as cheerfully as I can to Motoki, who is standing behind the counter again and seems to be watching every single one of us.</p><p>"Will you come back here soon?" Seijuro asks me and also gets up. Obviously he doesn't want to give me up that easily.</p><p>"We'll see." I answer hesitantly. Now I just want to go home and let out all my anger and disappointment. I feel so incredibly stupid and I can't believe that I've just fallen for someone who will never return my feelings. I want to go home, throw myself on my bed and cry.</p><p>The automatic doors close behind me and I step out onto the busy streets of my beloved district Azabu-Juban. </p><p>This is where I grew up. I have spent my whole life in this wonderful place. I know every store and spend a lot of time with my friends after school in cafes and look at the pretty party dresses in the windows of the fashion stores. All these little things make me really happy. I like to live this normal life. But since yesterday nothing is the same anymore.</p><p>I have the strange feeling that I have just lost something that I used to have. For a short time. If only I knew why that is so?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mamoru</p><p>My visit at the arcade is a complete desaster. The whole day was pretty bad for me. I sometimes hate myself for just not getting out of my skin when it counts.</p><p>The Dark Kingdom had a really easy time with me back then. I was much too weak to resist the brainwashing and in the end, I almost killed Usagi! Only she alone saved us. It was nothing else but her unconditional love for me which brought me out of the darkness.</p><p>She is the strongest girl I know. And now, she stands there and gives me a cold shoulder and looks at me as if she wanted to ban me from her life once and for all. I am almost thankful to Natsumi for pushing me away and talking me into all this nonsense. At least she spares me the sight of her lovesick brother who brazenly flirts with my girl. What an idiot! But Usagi seems to like it because she even agreed to play a video game with him.</p><p>It nearly breaks my heart that she chooses someone else in front of my eyes. I would have loved to shout at her and tell her that she belongs to me alone and to no one else on this planet! We were already lovers before we came into this world.</p><p>But obviously I was wrong about us.</p><p>After a while she gets up and leaves the arcade without turning around or saying goodbye to me. I would love to run after her, grab her, turn  her to me, shake her and tell her to love me again. But I cannot force her to like me. That is not how love works. It hurts incredibly to have to let her go. Out onto the streets of our district Azabu-Juban. Where we met so often, where we fought during the day with each other and fought together against Youmas at night.</p><p>I have my old, normal life back. Just as Usagi wanted it for me and the others. But it has become completely meaningless. Without her.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity of talking to me, Natsumi seems to have had enough and she smiles at her brother who stands next to her grimly looking at her again. The two of them can go jump in a lake! I would rather want to be alone now.</p><p>"Mamoru, let's do something together soon. Maybe we can have an ice cream together or go to the movies."</p><p>Natsumi purrs to me while her brother practically drags her away. I don't reply and sigh deeply when the two siblings finally left the Game Crown Center.</p><p>"Mamoru, what's wrong with you?"</p><p>Motoki has taken the still warm seat of Natsumi and looks at me impatiently. It's impossible for me to tell him what's going on inside me right now. How could I? He would think I'm completely stupid if I told him the truth.</p><p>"Motoki, I think I just have to go home." I give him a lame answer and want to get up. He crosses his arms and looks at me.</p><p>"Ohhhh no, not until you tell me why you haven't told me that you've met someone lately!"</p><p>"Natsumi isn't my girlfriend at all!" I shout at Motoki but he's completely unimpressed and answers in a calm voice</p><p>"I don't mean Natsumi either."</p><p>Again, I freeze. What did my best friend just say?</p><p>"What do you mean, Motoki?"</p><p>Now, Motoki is rolling his eyes and snorting mockingly.</p><p>"Even a blind man sees that you are staring at Usagi as if she was your greatest possession. You haven't met each other for the first time today... you can't tell me that!"</p><p>I had not expected this. Motoki really has a strong skill in observation. I notice that it is just driving the blush in my face and I try to avoid his piercing gaze. Unfortunately this does not work at all. So I try it with the truth. At least halfway.</p><p>"We've known each other a little longer, yes," I say hesitantly and sigh heavily but notice that the corners of Motoki's mouth are twisting into a slight smile.</p><p>"Aha, I knew it. There's something going on between you!" Now Motoki's grin is broad and benevolent. I turn my gaze away from him and stare at my fingers.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I have to disappoint you. Usagi has no interest at all." I look up to my best friend again and see a big question mark in his face. He purses his lips and speaks</p><p>"Well, her behavior just told me something completely different. I've never seen Usagi like this before. Sparks flew between you endlessly. The whole atmosphere was highly explosive.</p><p>Was it really like that? I remembered our meeting in my apartment and later in the elevator, yes...but now, we were on neutral ground surrounded by people? Does it seem to others as if we were the lovers from our former life but Usagi can't remember?</p><p>"Now, tell me from the beginning what happened between you and where do you know each other from."</p><p>I hate to lie to Motoki. Unfortunately, I had to do that way too often just to keep my secret identity. I can't possibly tell him the complete truth now. Besides, I finally have to get out of here and check on Usagi. Otherwise, I will go crazy!</p><p>Jerkily, I get up from my chair and look at Motoki directly.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I can't talk about this now. Maybe next time. It's... it's complicated and I think I should clarify it with Usagi first. There is so much I still have to discuss with her. Please excuse me that I can't tell you any more at the moment, Motoki."</p><p>"Oh wow, I had no idea! My goodness, you've been fallen hard for her!"</p><p>Motoki is really surprised and looks at me again with a slightly worried face.</p><p>I get up and walk towards the automatic entrance doors. Behind me I hear Motoki calling</p><p>"I wish you good luck...and better stay away from Natsumi. I don't think Usagi likes it at all when this strange girl clings to your arm all the time.</p><p>I hardly notice the last words because my fighting spirit is awakened. I have to find Usagi! Motoki seems to have seen something which I must have been blind to earlier. If Usagi reacted jealously to Natsumi, then maybe there is still a chance for me.</p><p>I can find my way to her home even blindfolded. It's time to meet Usagi in a different way. Maybe this will awaken her memories of me.</p><p>Usagi</p><p>I am relieved when I open the front door and realize that nobody is home yet. I am alone and that is exactly what I need at the moment. Actually, I am an always happy person who likes to be with others. I am scatterbrained and a little crybaby but my friends like me and take me as I am.</p><p>Today, however, after this terrible encounter with Mamoru, I don't really feel like company. I grab some ramen noodles from the pantry and put on some water. Afterwards I loose myself in thoughts again while I clear out my school bag on the kitchen table.</p><p>I really have a lot of homework to do and I quickly sink into algebra, English vocabulary and an essay on Greek mythology. We have to give presentations about Greek gods and their lovers for school until next week. I'm still undecided which pair to pick and randomly browse through an encyclopedia. While I read a short text about the moon goddess Selene and her prince Endymion, I get such a comforting warm feeling around my heart. It's almost as if the two were old friends of mine and I drift off into more daydreams in which I see myself standing next to the two of them and reverently listening to their expressions of love.</p><p>How I would love to have a prince like Endymion. Someone to whom I mean everything and who completes me. How I would love to have Mamoru in my life. Wait a minute, did I really just think that?!</p><p>A knock suddenly rips me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"Hey Usagi, why are you sitting here so dreamy?" My mother has just come home. She is loaded with two full shopping bags and looks at me with a surprised look. "But you are home early today." She continues while lifting the heavy bags up on the kitchen table and starts unpacking and putting away the contents.</p><p>"Yes, I was on time today and had my homework with me. I didn't fall asleep in class either. Those are already three good reasons why Ms. Sakurada couldn't punish me with detention." I answer my mother and get a small smile from her in return.</p><p>"My little girl is growing up." She pauses and now looks at me with a thoughtful look "Is it really okay for you? Maybe I should stay here after all?"</p><p>My father has a one-week business trip abroad starting tomorrow and it is the first time that my mother will accompany him. This is a good time because my younger brother Shingo has been on a school trip for ten days since yesterday. My parents have been wanting to go on a trip without us children for quite some time now and since I am already fourteen years old, my mother has decided to accompany my dad this time.</p><p>I am really looking forward to finally having the house to myself. My parents are really great and I love them very much, but it's also a great feeling when I can take responsibility for myself and manage things on my own. Otherwise I am rather dependent and often need help. I'm definitely not born to save the world or anything like that.</p><p>My mother felt that she had bought food for four weeks and also precooked it. So I will not starve. But she also knows my big appetite. Naru has already announced that she will stay at my house for at least two days and we want to have a pyjama party or two. I also want to watch TV for hours in the living room and eat lots of cake and ice cream. Without arguing about the remote control.</p><p>So I have a lot of plans and am looking forward to the peace and quiet. At the moment I completely ignore the fact that I would like to crawl into bed and give my heartache free rein.</p><p>"No mom, you can go. Really! Naru will be here  most of the time anyway and if there's anything wrong, Naru's mom would be here immediately. Besides, Luna is with me."</p><p>My mother nods with relief, even though I can still see some concern in her eyes.</p><p>After I have done my homework in the kitchen and inhaled my ramen noodles afterwards, I go up to my room and meet my cat Luna, who is still sleeping curled up and obviously enjoying it. Cats are so lucky. They don't have to do anything except sleep and eat. Luna in particular seems to be of the very lazy kind, as much as she lies around during the day. Sometimes I ask myself if she is out a lot at night and what she does all day long while I am at school.</p><p>Now she looks up at me and greets me with a friendly meowing. I take her up in my arms and gently stroke her beautiful black fur. Before I know it I have to think of Mamoru again. My actually good mood is blown away and my face darkens.</p><p>"Oh Luna, sometimes I would also like to be a cat. You don't have to deal with such confusing stuff." My cat suddenly looks at me in amazement, her look is almost a little frightened by my facial expression. I sigh and sit down on my bed, while I continue stroking Luna on my lap.</p><p>"Boys" I simply murmur disillusioned. I can always tell Luna about my worries. She is a good listener. For some time now, I have been having such confusing dreams. It's almost as if I was having a completely different life in them.</p><p>A life with other friends, with villains like in the Sailor V game. Sometimes in these dreams I scream with fear and despair. When I wake up I can only remember my emotions. But what really happened in them...I have no idea. Well. Dreams are like that sometimes. I know that Luna is always with me. She takes care of me and I am not alone.</p><p>Nevertheless I feel lonely. I miss something, or rather someone. Deep inside of me I know it and the tears come up again. I don't have any idea what is wrong with me.</p><p>Probably I did get a concussion when I bumped into Mamoru yesterday.</p><p>Suddenly there's a knock again. This time on my window pane. I look at my window and freeze!</p><p>Mamoru</p><p>I actually struggled with myself a bit about whether I should really do this. But I must act. Just standing motionless in the arcade and saying nothing will not bring Usagi back to me. I must not lose her!</p><p>When I arrive in her street, my heart beats faster and faster. Only a few more meters separate me from her but this time, I will do it completely different. My familiar hiding place high up in the tree opposite her room is the perfect place for my transformation.</p><p>It is now dark enough to hit the bushes and jump onto the tree unnoticed. I do not hesitate as soon as I stand in front of her house and with one quick leap I am already standing on the branch on which I have spent whole nights so often in the last days. I want to be close to her and protect her.</p><p>I'm permanently in contact with Luna and the latest developments really worry me; Usagi will most likely not be able to lead such a normal life as she wants to in the long run. Artemis recently noticed a strange energy. Of course, all alarm bells went off immediately and we did intensive research what this strange power could be.</p><p>We can definitely rule out the Dark Kingdom as the source of this dark energy. In this universe, dangers lurk permanently and it's probably only a matter of time until Usagi will have to fight again. At least that's what Artemis meant. Actually, this is also the reason why I hope so much that Usagi will remember me one day. But actually, I want her to fall in love with me much more without feeling that she is bound to me only because of the past.</p><p>For that, I'm using every means and I don't know how much time I have left until the evil tries to attack our beautiful world again.</p><p>So now I stand on this big branch, take the transformation rose from the inside pocket of my green jacket and stretch it up into the air. Within a few seconds, I have silently transformed myself into my alter ego Tuxedo Kamen.</p><p>A magical glamour now hides my civil identity. How many times I have helped Usagi out of the most impassable dangerous situations in this transformed identity, I don't know. But I do know that this outfit makes a very good impression. No matter in which time, Usagi always looked at me with a glow in her eyes. Also this time, she will be fascinated by my appearance. I'm sure she will.</p><p>I am now right in front of her window and can already see the blond odangos. She has turned her back to me and is sitting on her bed. I take all my courage and knock on the window. I never expected what comes next.</p><p>Usagi turned around and stared at me completely disgusted. Her face became pale and in the next moment, I could hear her scream! Even through the window pane, I can hear what she is screaming at me.</p><p>"Help! Burglar! Help! At my window!"</p><p>In shock at her reaction I almost fall off the branch. Usagi tears open the window and in the background, I can already see her mother running in to her room.</p><p>"Just make sure you get away or I'll call the police!" Ikuko shouts at me and from below, another person suddenly threatens me; Kenji, Usagi's father, is standing there. Armed with a baseball bat! He has taken up a rather strange fighting position and also screams at me from above</p><p>"Get down from there right now, you damn peeping Tom! I'll beat the shit out of you if you dare come near us again!"</p><p>So this wasn't how I had imagined my visit to Usagi at all. This is even worse than in the arcade! Luckily, I have superhero powers and within the next moment, I'm standing on the red roof ridge of the Tsukino house and get ready for the next jump. I should get out of here as soon as possible! Even the Generals of the Dark Kingdom didn't dare to come home to Usagi and I'm beginning to understand why Luna always wants to meet me on neutral territory.</p><p>A few moments later I stand on a tree again and stretch my transformation rose up into the air. I am Mamoru again and rarely have I been so pleased about it as I am now. I decide to contact Luna tomorrow. I have to know why Usagi reacted so extremely.</p><p>Usagi</p><p>Suddenly I'm not so euphoric anymore that I can spend the next week alone at home! What was that right now? A burglar? In our neighborhood? The guy was dressed quite strangely for a thief, but I didn't get a good look at him. Why did he even knock on my window pane when he wanted to break in? That was a little too obvious for someone who wants to steal something from us.</p><p>I am still shivering a little and my mother looks more than worried.</p><p>"What a strange guy!" Kenji shouts from downstairs and slowly comes up the stairs. "But he seems to be gone. I just searched everything around our house." My father is now standing in the doorway of my room door and still has his baseball bat in his hand.</p><p>"Probably a crazy peeping Tom, I read in the newspaper only yesterday that similar cases have occurred in our neighborhood. Maybe you'd better spend the coming week at Naru's."</p><p>My mother looks at me as if I had just escaped a crazy kidnapping. Admittedly, it was pretty strange and I was terrified. But somehow there was an inner voice inside of me that told me, despite all my panic, that I didn't need to be afraid and that I was quite capable of defending myself.</p><p>I don't know but lately so many things have changed for me. Sometimes, I wonder if I really am still Usagi Tsukino...or if there is something else inside of me.</p><p>"Don't worry mom, no one can get in here and besides, Luna is always with me. The guy won't dare to come back that fast. He's seen Dad's baseball bat and is probably long gone by now."</p><p>I can even laugh a little at the thought of my father beating up that strange intruder, just like Grandpa Hino when he hits Yuichiro with the bat because he flirted with Rei again... HOLD ON! Where did I just get that from?!</p><p>"Oh Usagi, I don't know if you are not too inexperienced about this." My father sighs and looks at me sincerely "the world out there can be quite dangerous and there are many villains who are up to something dark.</p><p>I swallow his words with difficulty. But at the same time, my inner voice tells me again that I would be better able to protect my family than my father could ever do...and so many more people.</p><p>My goodness, I really should go to bed! Tomorrow morning is my English exam and I haven't really learned anything for it, except some vocabulary. I hint at a yawn and give my worried parents a confident smile.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, please don't worry. Nothing has happened and I am fine. You can leave tomorrow and we'll talk every day on the phone, okay?"</p><p>Both look at each other and nod at me after a while. My mom strokes my face and smiles at me</p><p>"I still have a queasy feeling, but as long as you don't hang around at night and lock the front door once you are at home, nothing should really happen."</p><p>Once my parents have left my room, I think back to the events of the previous hour; What kind of a strange man was he? He had a white mask on, that much I could see. But what did he want from me? I bend my head to the side and look down at Luna, who is sitting on my bed and looking quite desperate. Almost as if she wanted to tell me something.</p><p>"Boys" I just mumble again and turn my attention to some English vocabulary before going to bed. Hopefully I won't have such strange dreams again tonight. I have a slight feeling that I might meet this guy from earlier in my weird dream world again.</p><p> </p><p>Mamoru</p><p>"Endymion stay here, don't go! Please!"</p><p>"Mamoru, Mamoru!"</p><p>I hear her crying. Usagi holds me in her arms and shed bitter tears. Am I dead? What will happen to me? To us?</p><p>"Tell me... why do you want the Rainbow Crystals?"</p><p>"Honestly... I always thought you were the biggest creep in the world. Now I put you up to the second."</p><p>It was probably the sweetest indirect love declaration I've ever heard. Usagi. How she stands in the elevator and talks to me as if we weren't in the greatest danger but as if there were only the two of us in this world.</p><p>"You are the coolest, Mamoru."</p><p>I see that look in Usagi's eyes again. Through the veil of tears, she secretly looks to the side and confesses with this sentence that there will be no one else for her but me.</p><p>Forever.</p><p>I wake up. At this point, I died. It is so strange to have this memory. Almost as if I had only dreamed it all. Just like now. But it's the reality I am in.</p><p>This whole situation nearly kills me. I MUST see Usagi. I WANT to be with her. I CAN't live without her. It literally tears me apart to know that she can't remember. Again and again, I look for her in my dreams and wish that everything will finally be okay. But nothing is good right now. My idea to visit her as Tuxedo Kamen had gone completely wrong.</p><p>She looked at me as if I was a complete stranger to her. With contempt, with a cool look from her, even with hatred I could live. But with her wish to live a normal life, she simply banned me from her memory. I just can't cope with that.</p><p>I look at the clock. Even if it is still too early, I get up and get ready for today. I reject the thought of a meeting with Luna, the rational part in me is just completely gone and also the ice-cold shower which I take doesn't change anything at all in my decision; I want to see Usagi and make her realize once and for all that we belong together. Very directly. Without detours. Geez, I am Endymion! I put an outfit suitable for everyday life and storm out of my apartment. Nothing and nobody is going to stop me today.</p><p>After a few minutes, I'm standing in front of the Tsukino house. Memories of last night when Kenji tried to attack me with a baseball bat come back to me. I hesitate and turn quickly behind the wall as I hear voices approaching the front door.</p><p>"Here is the number of the hotel we are staying at." I carefully peek out of my hiding place and see Usagi's father standing at the threshold. He is wearing a dark gray suit. In his hand, he holds a briefcase and pulls a travel trolley behind him. Ikuko wears a blue costume and wears a summer hat. She also holds luggage in her hand. Does Usagi want to travel with her family? Damn!</p><p>"Yes, yes, don't worry. I will manage the week well without all of you and will be at school every morning on time."</p><p>I hear Usagi happily saying goodbye to her parents and shortly after, an engine starts. Aha, so that's how it is. Usagi will be all alone here in her house for the next time.</p><p>One week. This will be THE opportunity for me. Just now, when it looks like new enemies are threatening our world, I can stand by Usagi! I wait a few more minutes until I hear the front door open again, gather all my courage and step out of my hiding place.</p><p>A pair of sky-blue eyes looks at me in astonishment. Obviously, Usagi hadn't expected me this early morning. She wears her school clothes, holds her dark brown school bag with the pink rabbit bag in her hand and her cute braids are slightly whirled up by the wind.</p><p>She looks at me in disbelief and finally presses out: "Ma...moru...what are you doing here?"</p><p>If she knew!</p><p>I go one step further towards her and while I grab her bags, I answer as a matter of course</p><p>"What does it look like? I'll walk you to school!"</p><p>It's thirty Love for me! Usagi is now dumbfounded.</p><p>"A...but why?" Apparently, it's not normal for her when the boy who loves her so much wants to spend time with her. Admittedly, she doesn't really know anything about my feelings and so it's almost fun for me to leave her a little bit longer in this unsuspecting state. At least she's not as cool and dismissive towards me as she was yesterday at the Game Crown Center.</p><p>"I heard that there are some obscure blokes hanging around at your place at the moment and so I thought that you could certainly use an escort." </p><p>is my plausible answer to her previous question. Meanwhile, Usagi has opened up to me and is now walking next to me, still looking completely unbelieving.</p><p>"How do you know that? Well, I mean... did the newspaper say that someone tried to break into our house yesterday?"</p><p>At her words I flinch briefly, but quickly I put my poker face back on.</p><p>"Word travels fast around the neighborhood." I stop for a moment and lower my eyes to Usagi who also stops.</p><p>"Usagi, I know... You hardly know me and surely, you have completely misunderstood a few things yesterday." I see how Usagi stiffens and something like jealousy sparkles in her eyes so I try to continue quickly and look at her urgently "but you have to believe me that what happened the day before yesterday, I don't do with every girl. I'm really sorry if that came out like that."</p><p>Usagi relaxed a bit when I said this but suddenly, a slight nervousness mixed into her look. Again, I have the urge to touch her and would love to take her in my arms and kiss her right here and now. Before I can grasp another clear thought, my hand is on her small shoulder again. Just like in the elevator, only this time we are standing in the glistening daylight.</p><p>This tension between us. This energy. As if I can look deep into her soul and hope so much that I meet the same affection in her eyes that I show her. Please Usagi, please remember us!</p><p>"Okay Mamoru... I believe you."</p><p>She didn't tell me, I know that. Usagi's whole body just spoke to me and she knows that I understood her. She knows it and this warm and familiar feeling comes up in me. At this moment, I want to embrace the world.</p><p>Unfortunately, in this moment someone is upsetting me... to be more precise, it's two...siblings.</p><p>"Well, well, Mamoru!" - OH NO NOT AGAIN!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usagi</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it looks as if we all seem to have the same way to school... what a funny coincidence!" Natsumi really is the biggest pain in the neck I ever met. And she has a pretty bad timing on top of it! But the worst thing is that she is absolutely brazen and presses herself against my Mamoru like a limpet again! Oh, wait a minute...since when is he MY Mamoru?</p><p>I didn't exactly tell him this, but I think his apology to me was sincere. When we are together, something always tries to break through him but at the same time something seems to block him from telling me everything that is on his mind.</p><p>He is so completely different from me. Despite everything he awakens a longing and passion in me that I simply can't resist...and don't want to actually.</p><p>If the two Ginga siblings weren't here now, I would grab Mamoru right here and would try to get everything out of him that he hides in front of me. He definitely knows more and I doubt that it is pure care that made him decide to accompany me to school today. His gaze simply speaks a completely different language.</p><p>But for now I have a different problem, or better; two. While Natsumi is glued to Mamoru's arm, her brother Seijuro has put his arm without being asked. I was so completely surprised by his action that I couldn't really object to it. I think that's how Mamoru feels right now. If someone would meet us now, he could actually come to the conclusion that there were two couples on their way to school! At the thought of it I start to feel really sick.</p><p>"So Usagi, what are you going to do after school today? Shall we go to the arcade again or maybe have an ice cream?"</p><p>Seijuro pulls me around as if it was the most natural thing in the world and I almost stumble, I'm still so perplexed. I have to do something about it. Natsumi's brother is objectively a nice guy and he's good looking too...but I don't want this right now.</p><p>"Uhh, to be honest, I've got plans."</p><p>Looking for help I turn my eyes to Mamoru, who suddenly frowns. As if he had understood that I want to do everything but go on a date with Seijuro, he gets ready to play the savior. Ready to protect the damsel in distress from the fire-breathing dragon. Or something like that.</p><p>With a jerk, he tears himself away from Natsumi, pushes Seijuro's arm away from me and instead pushes my school bag with my pink rabbit bag into my hands. Very clever. He gives Seijuro a serious look and says in a very determined voice, almost a little too loud</p><p>"Usagi has no time! She... has to study after school today... with me."</p><p>Now, all three look at Mamoru slightly confused. Since when do I have a date with him today? And why would it be one where I have to study? I've never dated a boy before and I always thought that you'd rather do something romantic. Or is this just a feint to help me and he doesn't mean it at all?</p><p>While I'm still racking my brains to see if Mamoru is serious about spending time alone with me, Mamoru's words slowly sink in with Seijuro and Natsumi and they both give me a questioning look. It's almost as if they want me to confirm that Mamoru is actually telling the truth. Well, I'll let it come to that. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>"Yes, it's true." I answer and notice how my head gets all red. Think Usagi! Think of a good explanation! For my next sentence, I turn my attention to my shoes which suddenly have become very interesting. I am so bad at lying. "I got such a bad grade in the history test last week and now, as a compensation, I have to work out a paper until next week and then have to do a presentation in front of the class... Mamoru kindly offered to help me a little bit."</p><p>I look up again and see three quite astonished faces. Mamoru frowns again. Maybe I have told a little too much?</p><p>"Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow then?" Seijuro does not give up so easily. He showed yesterday in the arcade that he can be persistent. But he didn't count on his sister. She pulls him straight away from me and explains with a sweet face to Mamoru</p><p>"Ahh, my dear brother and I would like to do something with you, have you ever heard of Lasertag?</p><p>Natsumi is a strange girl and obviously she hasn't accepted yet that Mamoru doesn't have the same interest in her as she has in him. Because she now continues to purr to him</p><p>"Then how about a double date? A new Virtual Reality Theater has just opened in Shinjuku. It'd be great if the four of us went there together, wouldn't it?" Now Natsumi is grabbing Mamoru's arm again and becomes a bit more pushy "You must be an excellent shot. I would love to be in a team with you."</p><p>With her stupid flirting I'm starting to feel utterly sick. That stupid cow! I don't really know what's riding me and I have better things to do than to fight with a schoolgirl on my way to school in the morning for a boy I've only known for a few days but who somehow makes me feel like we've known each other for ages.</p><p>However, I am also Usagi and when it comes down to it, I fight for love and justice! Yes!!! Wait a minute... don't I know this from somewhere?</p><p>"That's out of the question!"</p><p>comes out of me and I stamp my foot so hard on the ground that Natsumi is so scared that she jerks away from Mamoru.</p><p>"How dare you to build up teams now? We have to do scissors, stone, paper at first!!!"</p><p>This argument seems to be obvious to everyone, at least nobody says anything anymore, but everyone seems to accept tacitly that we have something like a date for four tomorrow.</p><p>Oh my god, what have I unintentionally maneuvered myself into again?</p><p> </p><p>Mamoru</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't really planned that way, but I have achieved a partial success; I have a date with my princess for today...and for tomorrow somehow! She almost accepted when she told the Ginga siblings about her presentation and that she needed my help. She made my day!</p><p>I'm really looking forward to this afternoon and can't wait. Natsumi misinterprets my good mood and looks contentedly into the round as if she had got her will anyway.</p><p>"All right, we can discuss tomorrow who will be in which team. The main thing is that we spend time together and get to know each other better, Mamoru."</p><p>Thanks to Usagi, she doesn't cling on my arm anymore and fortunately, she doesn't make another attempt. Meanwhile, our group has started to move again and while the four of us walk the last part to the Juban Middle School, Usagi joins me and looks at me from the side.</p><p>"Did you mean that seriously? Because I really need help with the presentation."</p><p>She murmurs it to me, so that the siblings behind us don't hear our conspiratorial conversation. I can't help but grin a little, because in my head completely different scenes are taking place in this very moment.</p><p>Researching with Usagi for a presentation is pretty much the last thing I think about right now. There are much more things I would like to do with my little moon princess. But before I let myself be carried away to more intensive thoughts, I pull myself together and give her back</p><p>"Of course I mean it. What is the topic of your paper?"</p><p>When I asked her, Usagi blushes slightly and she replies in a low voice</p><p>"Roughly speaking, it's about gods and their lovers in Ancient Greek mythology...have you ever heard about the moon goddess Selene and her lover Endymion, for example?"</p><p>I shrug at her words! Oh man, it couldn't be any more obvious than that, so the topic is practically on display! If this isn't the best way to awaken memories of us in Usagi, I don't know either!</p><p>I grin at Usagi and don't care about the possible reaction of the Ginga siblings. We finally come to a halt and are now right in front of the school gate. The many students who flock to the school manage to separate Natsumi and Seijuro from us and carry them away into their flow. Like the liberated unicorns in the movie "the last unicorn", they circumnavigate us so that Usagi and I feel like on a small island in the sea of all the uniformed students.</p><p>"Coincidentally, I'm something of an expert in this field."</p><p>I make her understand and almost have to laugh out loud when I see how her eyes widen and hope flares up in her eyes when I explain.</p><p>"That's great! Shall we go to my place right after school?"</p><p>To be honest, I did not expect this direct invitation. My heart skips a beat and I try to say something quickly before I grab her and do something crazy like 'Why wait? Let's get out of here as soon as possible so I can finally pour my heart out to you and hopefully bring back your memories of us!'</p><p>"We can take a visit to the library and get some literature before we go to your place. I have university until half past four and would pick you up here at the school gate around five. Okay?"</p><p>"Sounds great, Mamoru."</p><p>she speaks softly and a heartwarming smile plays around her sweet lips. Even though we are still surrounded by students, it's broad daylight and Usagi can't remember, there is this closeness again. This familiarity. This magical connection between us. We can understand each other without saying a word. In her eyes, I recognize this infatuation which has been inherent in her for centuries when she looks at me. I may tell myself that, but I don't want to interpret anything else into her gaze, but that it is this magic love that still connects us.</p><p>There is nothing that means as much to me as Usagi and no power in the world will prevent me from finally being together with her. All these thoughts I carry in my gaze with which I look at Usagi. Without another word leaving my mouth, I turn around and run towards the university.</p><p>Today I have a lecture on how it could not be more strenuous to follow. It has less to do with the topic - I think it's about the anatomical structure of the inner ear - but I'm completely busy to think about the upcoming meeting with Usagi. Luna will probably be at her home, too, this could possibly be counterproductive for my idea...or maybe not. Should I still contact Luna before? On the other hand, it doesn't matter if she is there or not.</p><p>Either what I have in mind will work or it won't!</p><p>After having felt twenty times to look at the clock within the last hour, the lecture is finally over. I hastily pack up my bag and walk over to the middle school on the fastest way. Shortly before I turn the corner, a tall brunette approaches me and I can barely avoid her.</p><p>"Makoto!"</p><p>I exclaim in astonishment as she is about to walk past me. My spontaneous action does not miss its effect. The girl stops abruptly and looks at me with big eyes. She is almost as tall as me, I hadn't even remembered that.</p><p>"Sorry but... have we met before?"</p><p>in her confused look I can see that she is searching for an answer to her own question, especially with herself. I should have kept my mouth shut but somehow I couldn't help it. I remember and I just can't pretend not to recognize Sailor Jupiter, one of the four inner Senshis, protector of the Moon Princess of the Moon Kingdom-</p><p>"To be honest...yes."</p><p>I finally bring it out. Something changes in Makoto's look. She reflects feverishly while she stands facing me wordlessly.</p><p>"Hello Mamoru!"</p><p>I hear Usagi's voice from a distance and turn in her direction. The most beautiful creature on earth is jumping towards me with a natural joy and at the sight of her, my heart is immediately warm. Her blond braids jump up and down, her bright blue eyes attract me magically. Her laughter...I have never heard anything more beautiful. I am enchanted.</p><p>"Your girlfriend?"</p><p>Makoto still looks at me with that searching look.</p><p>"Sort of, yes."</p><p>I confess and turn away from Makoto. It doesn't help to continue this conversation with her at this point but I have the dull feeling as if I've just set a stone rolling in Makoto. It can't hurt if I'm not the only one who can remember. Especially not if Artemis' fears come true and very soon a new dark power tries to take possession of our planet.</p><p> </p><p>Usagi</p><p> </p><p>There's that girl again. I know her from my school... she goes to my parallel class. Does Mamoru know her? My inner voice comes back to me when I see her and whispers quietly that I can trust both of them and that they will protect me. No matter what may come.</p><p>I suppress the penetrating thought that my subconscious is trying to tell me something that might confuse me even more than I already am. Not here. Not now. I have been looking forward to seeing Mamoru again all day long. I still can't really believe that we could go on.</p><p>I take all my courage and call out his name loudly. As he turns around, my heart stops for a short moment. He is really handsome. His black short hair, in which I would like to bury my hands. His blue eyes, as deep as an ocean and inviting me to sink into them. His whole stature, so tall, strong, exactly the right proportions. He looks like a superhero and a dream prince from a fairy tale at the same time.</p><p>After a short spurt I arrive in front of him. The brown haired girl has meanwhile walked on, without turning around further after us.</p><p>"Hey"</p><p>I receive as an answer from him. Quite short but nevertheless there is a lot of warmth in his greeting. I think this is the way Mamoru is and what fascinates me about him; despite all his efforts he seems to be quite aloof. I am an open person. I show feelings as soon as they arise in me. I laugh a lot, am sometimes a bit loud, like to have my friends around me and love my family more than anything else.</p><p>Mamoru talks little. When something comes out of his mouth, every word has meaning, as if everything was well thought through beforehand.</p><p>He lives alone. Although he is a student and old enough to live without his parents, I have the unpleasant feeling that he has been living alone for quite some time. I haven't been in his apartment for long, but it told me a lot about Mamoru in a very short time.</p><p>I don't know if I am imagining it, but I have the feeling that Mamoru is lonely. Incomplete in his soul. As if he was missing something...or someone.</p><p>It's this whole mess of thoughts that keeps me busy while we wordlessly walk next to each other to the library. To ease the somewhat tense atmosphere between us, I get up to make a little small talk. I can do that quite well.</p><p>"Did you have a nice day at university? You must be studying medicine."</p><p>"Yeah and true."</p><p>Once again I get a short answer, followed by a small amused smile. Oh man, he's a tough one!</p><p>Just before we arrive at the library, I pause and take a questioning look at the bag in his hand.</p><p>"Do you think we need many books? Because I hardly have any space in my school bag."</p><p>"Don't worry, we don't need much, maybe a few references for the essay. Most of what we need is in here anyway." Mamoru taps his forehead with his index finger and smiles mischievously. Oh yes, I forgot that he called himself an expert in the field of Ancient Greek mythology. What an incredibly handsome nerd!</p><p>"Well, let's get started on our research."</p><p>I answer him snippily and shortly after we have passed the entrance, I purposefully head for a shelf with thick, old, dusty books. The bulky things are quite heavy. Little by little I heave three of them onto a table and start to browse through them randomly.</p><p>Again and again pictures appear between many long and terribly complicated texts. Here a Zeus, there a Hermes, Aphrodite crosses my path. In the same way I recognize Ares, the god of war at one point. How strange. I didn't realize how well versed I am with the Greek names of gods? Since when do I pay so much attention in class?</p><p>I must have stuck my nose quite deep into the book, because suddenly a bang sounds behind me that takes me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"Hey, you can't scare me like that!"</p><p>Annoyed, I look over to Mamoru, who has just deliberately slammed one of these big books. On his face lies nothing but a mischievous grin. Idiot!</p><p>"If you are looking for answers to your questions, you might want to take a look at the Roman gods. It might be quite revealing."</p><p>I look at Mamoru suspiciously. What does he mean by that? I'm supposed to give a talk about lovers like Selene and Endymion. Now he's giving me Latin! I sigh and grab his book, which he has just opened again. Meaningly, he points to a picture from his seat.</p><p>There I read "List of Roman deities" as the headline and lower my gaze to the picture below.</p><p>I freeze.</p><p>"Jupiter...Mercury...Venus...Mars!"</p><p>Unbelievingly I look up to Mamoru, who doesn't seem to be in the least surprised when he sees my facial expression. My inner voice is no longer quiet like before but it is screaming at me.</p><p>'Remember !!!!'</p><p>A wave of different feelings grabs me, tears come up so fast that I am unable to hold them back. I'm screaming inside, wanting to collapse in tears...I urgently need to hold on to something, otherwise I'll fall over and break into a thousand pieces. Just like I have done before.</p><p>Before I know it, strong arms grab me, pull me to this warm, so familiar body and hold me tight. Very firmly. I get dizzy from its scent. It's been so long... a long, long time ago...</p><p>"Who am I?"</p><p>I hear myself whimpering softly... Mamoru pushes me a little away from him, so he can look at me. His hand finds my chin and he gently pulls it up so he can look deep into my tear-stained eyes.</p><p>"You are Usagi."</p><p>is his sincere, serious answer to my question. Am I? Is that really me? Right now, everything is so unreal. I am so close to my dream prince, he holds me in his arms and I really wish he would kiss me so that everything would be okay again. There is so much pain in me right now and I just don't know why that is.</p><p> </p><p>Mamoru</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't my intention. It tears my heart apart to see Usagi suffering like this. Never again, I wanted to be the cause for her to cry. On the contrary, I wanted to be the reason that she is happy, that she always laughs and makes this, my world, perfect.</p><p>I am so insanely selfish. I just looked after myself and completely ignored that Usagi could be blown away when she was confronted with her past. Nothing but a tragedy happened back then and only a short time ago, this terrible misfortune repeated itself.</p><p>Not for nothing, Usagi expressed this wish for a normal life to the imperial silver crystal. It's my fault that she is now standing in the library here in front of me in such a state of complete dissolution that she no longer understands the world. I didn't accept her wish, put myself above her will and now, at this moment, I just feel guilty.</p><p>She should not cry anymore. It was a mistake on my part, I prefer not to do it. It simply has no sense and only brings bad luck. This love is doomed to have no chance. Not in this world and not in this life.</p><p>"Ahem, excuse me... but is this seat free?"</p><p>Although she spoke very softly and quietly, Usagi and I drive around at the same time as if a jackhammer had just started its work next to us. I look directly into Ami's blue eyes. What is she doing here? I briefly think about my environment... of course, we are in a library... this is something like Sailor Mercury's living room!</p><p>Usagi seems to know her as well - maybe the two are classmates - because she quickly wipes the tears from her face and tries to put on a little smile. In my opinion, she fails terribly but Ami remains polite and hurries to say</p><p>"Oh sorry for disturbing you both...it's just quite crowded here and next to you is the only free seat."</p><p>She blushes and I have to smile a little when I see her. Ami is a very smart girl. She carries at least six stacked books in her hands, which threaten to fall off at any moment. I recognize from the spines of the books treatises on crystals, specialized literature on topics such as the universe and the local flora and fauna. To my surprise there is also a small blue book with the title "Fanfiction".</p><p>Usagi quickly got hesrelf under control again and answers Ami before I can do it</p><p>"You're not disturbing at all, Ami... We were about to leave anyway and only needed a few more books. You can have my chair if you like."</p><p>Readily, Usagi points to her chair and gratefully, Ami puts her heavy books on the table in front of us. It is really amazing. Just a moment ago, my moon princess was completely in tears and now, she is making small talk with Ami as if nothing had happened...or is it Ami with her kindness which makes Usagi happy again so quickly?</p><p>The girls have always had a strong bond of friendship and even though they probably can't remember their former life, they treat each other as if they knew each other well. Doubts come up in me again whether Usagi's wish for the imperial silver crystal really corresponds to what is good for all of us. At least for their friendship with the Sailor warriors, I would wish that Usagi remembers.</p><p>I'm just slightly absorbed in my thoughts again so that Usagi's tentative touch on my arm flashes through me like lightning. When I turn to her, she smiles at me slightly.</p><p>"Shall we then?"</p><p>I didn't even notice how she was already packing her things together. She is holding a huge book under her arm. I immediately nod and take the heavy encyclopedia about Ancient Greek mythology from her. Without another word to me, Usagi turns to Ami who already seems to sink into a book and calls happily to her</p><p>"See you tomorrow at school, Ami!"</p><p>Ami gives us a nod and for a short moment it seems as if she knows exactly who is standing in front of her. Or maybe I am just imagining it. Anyway, I'm very happy that Usagi is in a good mood again and that this doesn't seem to change. On our way back to her home, she talks like a waterfall and tells me a lot about her life.</p><p>I learn something about her parents, that her brother Shingo is on a school trip and that she has the house to herself for the next week. Usagi also tells me that Naru wants to visit her a few times during this time to spend the night with her so that she is not completely alone and there is also her cat Luna which is better than any guard dog.</p><p>I hadn't thought about Luna at all and I almost have to grin a little bit when I think about her. She will be surprised to see me again so soon. Usagi told me a lot of herself on her way to her place and to be honest, I didn't know most of it yet.</p><p>I had never met her family before. At first, our encounters mainly took place on the streets of Azabu-Juban and were mostly of short and heated duration. At night, we also met only briefly in our transformations at the beginning. Only gradually did we begin to see each other more often. Soon they were no longer so accidental. I already knew then that Usagi was a big fan of video games and Motoki something like her favorite employee at the Game Crown Center.</p><p>Even as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, I slowly knew who I was at the time of the search for the rainbow crystals and that it was my task to protect the warrior for love and justice whenever she needed my help. Magically attracted by her aura, I roamed around at night and stopped more and more often in front of Usagi's house. At that time, I had no idea that Usagi and Sailor Moon were one and the same person but probably, my heart had already made this connection. Even if my mind and my pride didn't accept at that time that I had fallen in love with Usagi irrevocably.</p><p>Now, I'm standing in front of her house again. Together with Usagi. I feel like I have the chance to do it right this time. The encounter with Ami earlier today encouraged me to believe that I could be happy with my moon princess in this life. I have to approach it carefully. I must not push her and risk that she will break again as she did before.</p><p>Usagi clasps her schoolbag including the pink rabbit bag a bit too tightly when she takes a short breath and then looks at me before she unlocks the front door. She is tense and so am I. Insanely even.</p><p>"Thanks for being there for me earlier," she says quietly.</p><p>Her eyes, they attract me magically. In this small moment the world stands still again. For both of us. The longing in me, it is indescribable and I don't resist my feelings anymore. I give up my self-control completely and grab Usagi by her tiny shoulders.</p><p>The moment... it is ours. We both feel it. And instead of telling her with words that I will be there for her again and again, no matter what may come, I lean forward to her, close my eyes and kiss her.</p><p>Magical perfection. I could not describe it any other way. The moment she kisses me back, her school bag falls to the floor because she wraps her arms around me, I no longer feel alone, but filled with love and am the happiest boy on this planet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Usagi</p><p>He is so sweet...he is so tender...it has happened before. Sometime. Somewhere...a long, long time ago.</p><p>I absolutely feel like I'm in a dream come true.</p><p>Mamoru and I... we...are kissing each other!!!!</p><p>I would have fallen over long ago because my legs are soft like custard. But I'm not, because Mamoru's strong arms are holding me in position at my waist by now. Very firmly...and safely. His warmth, his closeness, this magical scent of roses...It is absolutely crazy what is happening here right now!</p><p>Please PLEASE! Don't stop kissing me. Right here and now it is absolutely perfect! His lips are so soft, his tongue gently caresses my mouth and I grant him entrance while a deep sigh escapes me. I am in seventh heaven right now and completely stop thinking. I just breathe and feel Mamoru...Maamooruu...Ma..mo...ru.</p><p>"Meow."</p><p>I notice that Mamoru starts to get more rampant as he slides his tongue deeper into my mouth and I don't resist a bit but start to tease him as well, biting his lower lip lightly.</p><p>"Meeeeow!"</p><p>Wow! He seems to like that quite a bit because now he's gripping my waist a little tighter and pushing harder against me. My heart is racing like crazy. This man is just the absolute....</p><p>"MEOW!!!"</p><p>Mamoru and I stop at the same time and both open our eyes. What the heck was that?</p><p>Slowly, I turn around. I'm really out of breath, but it's no wonder after what just happened here. Gradually my mind starts to work again and I discover my little cat Luna sitting downstairs in front of the front door. Did I forget to give her food or why is she staring at me so reproachfully? Actually, she's not looking at me...she's beaming at Mamoru! Strange.</p><p>I turn my gaze back and sink again into that unique ocean blue of his eyes. I don't know how he did it, but this boy has taken my heart by storm. I am blown away. He seems to feel the same way, yet I see just a hint of regret in his eyes.</p><p>"Does your cat have something against me?"</p><p>The question is indeed valid although I would rather hear something completely different from Mamoru right now...something like "that was the best moment in my life" or "please...let's do it again right now". umm...I have a slight feeling that Mamoru isn't really the type to say whatever is on his mind.</p><p>I sigh briefly and then look back at Luna, who is now meowing softly as she walks towards me. I pick her up in my arms and pet her.</p><p>"You mustn't be so rude, Luna."</p><p>As I look back to Mamoru, an almost unbridled heat flows through me. Bright red, I gesture for him to follow me into the house. I really have no idea how to deal with this now. My rational mind is still off the air, I just don't want to prepare a paper with Mamoru, I want to jump on him and pick up exactly where we left off at the front door.</p><p>"Uhhh, would you like something to drink?"</p><p>His gaze is impenetrable right now. Almost like he's completely in control of himself again and is trying hard to put on some sort of mask towards me. It's crazy, but right now I feel like he's completely blocking out our rather passionate kiss. As if nothing had happened at all. Odd.</p><p>"Thank you, that would be very nice."</p><p>he answers me a bit too politely for my liking. But I don't let myself notice anything but disappear straight into the kitchen to get some water. Once there, I can take a deep breath! My heart and my face color speak unfortunately a too clear language that I cannot swing here so cool back to the normality like a certain Chiba Baka, who is making himself comfortable in our living room.</p><p>If Luna hadn't meowed so loudly and thus interrupted our kiss, who knows where it would have ended? I arm myself with a bottle of ice-cold water from the fridge and fetch two more crystal glasses from the sideboard. The cooling down will hopefully be good for both of us. I really do have some work to do, and maybe things just happened a little too fast between us. I mean, we hardly know each other! We haven't talked that much to each other yet.</p><p>Speaking of which...as I step into the hallway, I suddenly hear Mamoru speaking softly to someone in the living room...is he talking to my cat?! I try to tiptoe closer to the two of them, but unfortunately the parquet floor creaks underneath me and immediately Mamoru's voice goes silent. Crap! I really would have liked to know what he had to tell Luna! Not that she would ever be able to answer his talk. He might as well talk to my cactus. It talks about as much as Luna!</p><p>I put on the coolest smile I have in stock and step through the door into our cozy living room. Mamoru has already pulled all the papers out of his bag and spread them out on the coffee table. Luna is curled up on the sofa with her eyes closed. Okaaay.</p><p>"I'm afraid I only have water."</p><p>I say with an apologetic look. Mamoru doesn't seem to care too much, because he just nods briefly and turns back to the book we took from the library. Okay, a clear sign on his part that there will be no kissing or anything else. The guy is just out to learn. Gross!</p><p>I sit down on the floor in front of the table and open the water bottle. As is often the case, I forget that it's carbonated, and then, as soon as I turn the lid, there's a huge hiss, and the water sprays like fountains in all directions. Of course directly on Mamoru and me. Naturally. As always, I can rely on my clumsiness.</p><p>Mamoru beams at me with raised eyebrows while the water drips from his hair strands into his face. Unfortunately, it looks pretty sexy.</p><p>"What? There's nothing wrong with refreshment, is there?"</p><p>Attack is the best defense and yes, I do react snottily because Mamoru kisses me first and then treats me like air the next moment. So in terms of 'how do I behave towards a girl properly?' HE really needs tutoring! I hope with all my heart that the evening will turn out for the better. I just can't cope with this mountain of unspoken things, combined with this extreme tension between us.</p><p>Mamoru</p><p>At this point, I have to pull myself together to keep from laughing out loud. Usagi has such a sweet face when she's mad. Actually, the entire situation is less laughable. I was completely carried away by my feelings. Without thinking about what I could cause with it.</p><p>Usagi was still so fragile in the library. If it hadn't been for Luna, then maybe too much would have happened between Usagi and me...which isn't really helpful for her, at least at the moment. So it's better to take it down a notch and try to distract her with the paper.</p><p>Unfortunately, that's going to be very difficult when we're about to do nothing but research and rehash her past life. I'd better leave it for now with the plans. It will go wrong anyway as soon as I look at Usagi. Our kiss just now was...magical. Magical and also longing...sad...beautiful...it tears me apart and I would love to kiss her again...but I better not. Luna just warned me. It would be too much for Usagi...and unfortunately Luna is right.</p><p>For a few days now, Usagi has been having nightmares at night. Again and again she calls my name and changes between my identities. Luna is very worried that Usagi's soul could be damaged by this, but she doesn't want to be the one to go against the will of her moon princess and give her back her memory.</p><p>There is no so-called "emergency" yet. I had a long discussion with Artemis and Luna about the circumstances under which the Sailor warriors may be reawakened and we came to the unanimous conclusion that only under extreme danger Luna should be allowed to reactivate the memories via her crescent moon mark on her forehead.</p><p>In the unlikely event that a Sailor soldier would get her memory back by herself, without further help, then this would be accepted by us. But nevertheless the normal life for the remaining warriors would have to remain preserved. Actually, I am a friend of well thought-out plans, but in my opinion Luna and Artemis disregard one small thing in all their strategies for the future; the own will of each of us. To my mind, this is unpredictable. I am just the best example.</p><p>All these things are going through my mind while I sit next to Usagi at the living room table...next to my sweet little Odango. I sigh silently and sneak a peek at her pretty side profile while pretending to be engrossed in a text about the history of Zeus and Europa.</p><p>Usagi has sat down next to me after her water bottle attack and very importantly picked up the thick book we borrowed earlier. To my surprise, she has been curiously reading it for what seems like an eternity. Finally, she flips the book closed loudly and sighs deeply.</p><p>"It really doesn't work that way!"</p><p>She snorts and now looks directly at me. Uh oh. I swallow hard, because obviously Usagi is out for confrontation. I know just like she does that there are a thousand unspoken things in this room, but I just CAN'T talk to her right now about what happened earlier. Before I even have a real chance to respond, Usagi holds the heavy book high in the air and points angrily at the brown leather cover.</p><p>"There's no way the real story is in there!"</p><p>For a brief moment I can breathe a sigh of relief, but only a second later I am more than confused.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>I hear myself say to her. Usagi narrows her eyes and now has a cute little pout on her face. If she doesn't stop that right now, my composure is completely gone!</p><p>"Well, the information around Selene and Endymion is really not coherent. Sometimes Selene is the moon goddess but then she is also called Artemis or Diana. Sometimes she is a daughter of Zeus, in the next report it says that she once had a relationship with the father of the gods...like by the way almost every other god of the Greeks. And Endymion? He is sometimes a prince, sometimes a shepherd. Supposedly he is sleeping in some cave, then it is said that he is actually dead...and to top it all off Selene and Endymion are said to have fathered 50 daughters with each other. C'mon! When I signed up for the paper on this subject at school, I didn't realize that there were umpteen different tales surrounding this pair of lovers."</p><p>Usagi sets the book back down on the table, crosses her arms, and once again forms that absolutely hot pout with her sweet lips. If she knew what kind of fire she's lighting in me with that!</p><p>Poker face Mamoru, poker face. Luna pretends to be asleep but she gets everything, this spoilsport. My self-control has always been for the birds with Usagi...I take a deep breath. Set focus, put on mask. Ready!</p><p>"Maybe you should approach the whole subject a little differently and focus on the lowest common denominator of all these tales." I finally suggest to her.</p><p>Usagi looks at me suspiciously, the pout fortunately disappears, instead she now torments me with a new mouth acrobatics; she purses her lips...my heartbeat just stops.</p><p>"What would be the lowest common denominator in your opinion?"</p><p>"Love."</p><p>A word so small and short...yet it probably best describes exactly what connects us even now in this moment. I look deep into Usagi's sky blue eyes and calmly continue with my explanation.</p><p>"Forget all these stories...they are ultimately fragments gathered and retold from a bygone era. What is important is what feeling is conveyed. You should start there for your paper."</p><p>Usagi's gaze is steady, and it's almost as if I see something like realization shining in her eyes.</p><p>"You did grandly tell me this morning that you were a proven expert in the field of Greek mytology...so what's YOUR version of Endymion and Selene?"</p><p>She doesn't really want that, does she? Is Usagi really asking me to tell her our story from the silver millennium? Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Luna sitting up and eyeing me with a very critical, warning look. But I have no choice but to tell the truth as I sink into that beautiful sky blue of her eyes again.</p><p>Absolutely no choice.</p><p>Usagi</p><p>His eyes. These indescribably beautiful eyes. I could almost forgive him for being such a jerk and still acting as if nothing had happened earlier between us. But only almost. Mamoru should finally say what he thinks. About us. Maybe he can say it indirectly or in this case through his version of the moon goddess and her earth lover. I am really curious what he has to tell me.</p><p>I notice that he is quite tense, because his hand trembles a little as he takes his water glass and downs it in one go. Now come on! Otherwise I'll throw myself on him right away. He looks just forbidden good and I'm already feeling so terribly hot the whole time! Even Luna must have noticed this tension between us, because she has a downright reproachful expression on her face towards Mamoru.</p><p>I don't think those two are going to be friends. At least not in this life.</p><p>"Okay" Mamoru speaks stretched as he turns his gaze not to me but out the windows of our conservatory. "Actually, my version is closely tied to a great tragedy." What a prelude, Mamoru thinks this with us can only bring disaster. Oh great!</p><p>"If you look at it closely, everything is ill-fated right at the beginning. You must know that in the distant past, Earth was afflicted by a dark force that threatened to destroy the Moon Kingdom...but it was already too late; The Princess of the Moon and the Earth Prince had fallen madly in love with each other the very first moment they met, drawing the wrath of an evil queen."</p><p>Mamoru now looks directly at me and I suddenly understand how much truth there is in his clear gaze. I think just now that magnetism between us is setting in again, because we are slowly getting closer and closer.</p><p>"This queen was possessed by a dark power that didn't accept this love because it would have threatened to banish all evil from this world...That's why she did bad things against the inhabitants of the moon...many fought bitterly against it...but in the end, this story ended anything but happily."</p><p>Mamoru. Why do I feel like it's your own story you're telling me right now? The question is so crazy but I just have to ask it to him because I have a strong need to get answers...to questions that live deep in my soul behind steel locked doors but that I can't even explain to myself.</p><p>"Mamoru...tell me...do you believe in such a thing as a past life?"</p><p>His look says more than a thousand words, and immediately tears that should have dried up long ago come up again in me. Tears that I wished I would never have to shed again. What is it that Mamoru triggers in me, that desperately tries to break out of my subconscious to the surface? Again and again this happens to me in the last days. Right now, though, it's so bad that I can hardly bear it.</p><p>"Please...please don't cry, Usagi."</p><p>Mamoru is so close to me that his hands touch my cheeks and he gently wipes away my tears from my face with his fingers. His tender touches cause that comforting shiver inside me again, my heart beating so loudly that I'm sure Mamoru can hear every single beat.</p><p>This isn't some little infatuation between us. This has happened before...and it's big. Very big...and very, very powerful. Someday. Somewhere. A long, long time ago...All of a sudden I jerk very hard because this strong energy inside me is threatening to blow me apart. As if my body was only a shell. A shell, consisting of porcelain, which is just properly under tension.</p><p>But... there is something else. Another energy in me that fights against this strong tension and after a short moment has it under control again. I will not break. I feel that and I notice how my heartbeat slowly returns to normal. Everything is going to be okay again. I'm a normal girl again. Everything is okay again.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I reply when I've regained my composure, "the impact with my head was probably harder than I thought. I'm usually better at putting things like that behind me, because I trip over something almost every day," I blurt out.</p><p>Mamoru is looking at me as if I had died. At least his suffering expression creates a renewed, strange tension in me. I want to comfort him and would like to ease his grief...if only I knew how?</p><p>After a short silence, Mamoru seems to have regained his composure, too. Much to my chagrin, he has now distanced himself from me a good bit and has once again raised his emotional protective wall. I don't see any emotions in his gaze anymore. The mask is back on.</p><p>"That's okay. We all have our weak moments."</p><p>What does he mean by that sentence now, please? Was that earlier at the front door also just a "weak moment"? I don't think I'll ever understand Mamoru Chiba! Before I can reply to this stupid statement, he sits up and with a quick glance at Luna, he tells me</p><p>"I'm sorry, Usagi...but I should probably go now. Are you going to be okay with the paper or do you need anything else?"</p><p>This coldness hits me completely unprepared. I have never experienced such a roller coaster of emotions. One minute he's kissing me, the next he doesn't want me to cry, and now? How many degrees minus are there again at absolute zero? About this degree of cold has just attacked me. Mamoru can't be serious! He's not playing with fire right now...he created a blazing volcano inside me within miliseconds...which is erupting right now!</p><p>"Anything? ANYTHING?! Who of us actually hit his head the day before yesterday, huh? I'm starting to think YOU have a serious problem, Mamoru Chiba!!!!"</p><p>Yup, now I have his full, unrestricted attention.</p><p>"Usagi," Mamoru brings out, but I'm not done here!</p><p>"You can't kiss me one moment and then act like nothing happened between us! I don't understand! How can you be so awful...ah...I don't know...you...you...you JERK!!!"</p><p>"Usagi!" Mamoru's getting louder but I'm really turning up the heat now!</p><p>"I know we've only known each other for a few days and I don't have any rights or claims on you, but still it makes me furious! When I see that stupid cow Natsumi stuck on your arm and I feel like an absolute idiot because someone like you can naturally choose who he goes out with. Probably all of Tokyo finds you more than attractive..."</p><p>Okay, briefly I have to breathe but a second later, I blithely rant on again...meanwhile I'm up and running wildly gesticulating through the living room from left to right until I need another outlet for my pent-up rage. I stomp my foot on the floor as hard as I can, my hands clenched into fists. I glare angrily at Mamoru</p><p>"How dare you play with my emotions like that!"</p><p>"USAGI!!!!"</p><p>While I was literally yelling the end of my last sentence, Mamoru still managed to drown me out with his exclamation.</p><p>Silence spreads. Absolute silence.</p><p>You could hear a pin drop right now, it's so quiet as a mouse. Not even Luna breathes anymore. We both stand there, he easily towers over me by more than a head's length and is playing his physical advantage absolutely mercilessly right now. I swallow hard, because for the first time I realize that Mamoru has lost his composure. Completely.</p><p>Until now, he has always been very controlled and clearly the stronger of us. Even though he's so tall, it suddenly seems as if we're just meeting at eye level. Maybe it's just our hearts, because Mamoru looks deep into my soul and says quietly into the silence</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>I know I didn't mishear...but still, I can hardly believe what Mamoru just said to me. This boy who I recently met for the very first time...and yet seem to have known for so long. This boy...who will always protect me and help me whenever I need him...even though the world around me seems so normal and harmless. This boy...in whose bed I woke up and would love to wake up in it again and again. With him by my side.</p><p>This boy loves me?</p><p>Mamoru</p><p>Luna's gaze pierces me. Of course, I didn't keep the agreement. Again and again, she assured me that she would let me know if Usagi was in danger, but until then, I should please grant Usagi's wish to the Imperial Silver Crystal and let her have a happy, normal life. Without me.</p><p>I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I just can't! This Moon Princess is the one and I will never, NEVER be able to stop loving her. Even though her mind may not be able to comprehend the meaning of my words...her heart can...and to it I have just spoken.</p><p>Usagi still stands there as if my confession of love would absolutely shake her. I take a deep breath and now I have to make a decision...even if it is a painful one.</p><p>"I just wanted you to know that."</p><p>I add a little louder now. My voice is shaking and I have to pull myself together very hard right now, because what is about to come is going to take all my willpower.</p><p>"I...I'm not really allowed to tell you this because I want you to be happy. You don't deserve anything else...and I think I'm just getting in the way of that."</p><p>I avert my gaze from her picture perfect face because my eyes are burning. Usagi needs to be able to smile again...I always just make her cry. As if in slow motion, I move toward the hallway. Away from this room, out of this confused situation.</p><p>"No!" I hear her say. My heart beats faster but I have to go through with this now. Before I make her completely miserable. That's the very last thing I want.</p><p>"Please...tell me...Mamoru...tell me what you know." Tears mix into Usagi's voice again, and it breaks my heart to see her so sad. I stand in the hallway by the front door. Usagi has meanwhile come out of her state of shock and is facing me. Earlier, the situation between us was completely different when we had been on the other side in front of the front door.</p><p>"It is your will and I must accept it as it is...whether I want it or not...I am sorry."</p><p>I'm going to walk out that door here. I have to. There is no other way. Even though I would love nothing more than to stay here. With her.</p><p>"What if I told you that's not true?" I wince at her words. Slowly, I turn around and look at Usagi.</p><p>Her face is streaming with silent tears. Despite everything, a regal dignity emanates from her, even in this emotionally extraordinary situation for her.</p><p>In front of me now stands the princess of the moon and no longer Usagi. And me? I am Endymion and no longer Mamoru.</p><p>"When I tell you that our love will outlast absolutely everything...every fight, every battle, every separation...even death. Nothing can destroy what we feel for each other."</p><p>It is our old souls meeting in an in-between world and helping us find each other. I want to believe that we can do it. I know that Usagi understands me now and at this moment, because she is currently in the same trance state as I am.</p><p>A blink of an eye later, we are both back in reality. In the hallway of the house in which Usagi lives with her family at this time. It is supposed to be a happy life.</p><p>Without hesitation, I take my little moon rabbit tightly in my arms. I speak softly into her ear while breathing in her beguiling scent of vanilla and rose petals.</p><p>"You know I will always love you, Usagi."</p><p>I notice her nodding slightly and as she breathes in and out very deeply, Usagi returns my embrace.</p><p>"Maybe we can find a way...our very own."</p><p>she speaks into my chest. I want to hope so, so badly I want to find a way for us to be happy together without the painful memories coming back for her. Without the world having to be destroyed again, without everything starting all over again.</p><p>Slowly I loosen my embrace and gently look down at her. No more words are needed now, because Usagi has understood - even if so much is incomprehensible to her right now - that I love her more than anything in the world...I am waiting for her and I will be patient.</p><p>Quietly I close the door behind me and step out into an uncertain future. But I have no more fears. We will make it and we will be happy. Together. This time it will work, I am sure of it now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usagi</p><p>"Ohhh, good morning Usagi...how...uh...nice to see you...isn't it, Seijuro?"</p><p>That's how that awful Natsumi greeted me at the school gate this morning. That sly witch wants nothing more than to get in good with me so she can score points with Mamoru. This stupid cow is so transparent! I honestly feel sorry for Seijuro, unlike her he seems to be really interested in me. At least he never tires of complimenting me and hanging on my arm since I met him...but it's completely pointless to try.</p><p>My heart has long since been taken.</p><p>Yesterday, I understood. It's really the strangest thing I've ever experienced in my entire life, but maybe that's the way it is with love. It is simply magical.</p><p>I didn't quite understand what happened after my outburst to Mamoru...but still, I couldn't help but accept that he really loves me. Why ever someone can do that after such a short time. Well, here we go again with the topic of love and magic.</p><p>I honestly don't know if I could love him the way he seems to love me. In love I am, no question, and attracted to him I feel to this man more than anything else. But when I looked into Mamoru's eyes yesterday, just before he left, I was sure that he would be willing to die for me.</p><p>I think that's really quite...extreme. I'm just Usagi. An ordinary fourteen-year-old girl? What is so special about me that someone would give his own life for me?</p><p>For a short moment, I also had the feeling that someone else had taken possession of my body. It was almost as if I was under someone else's control when I followed Mamoru into the hallway. Geez! I think I really need a distraction from this emotional chaos...and Natsumi will be anything but a big help. Quite the opposite.</p><p>Now she is standing in front of me in the classroom again and uses the short break in the double lesson to ingratiate herself with me once more.</p><p>I rise from my chair and look at Natsumi suspiciously.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>She obviously wasn't prepared for my direct question, because she blushes slightly and then finally continues with her actual request.</p><p>"Uhhh, well it's about our planned laser tag visit after school today...I somehow couldn't reach Mamoru yesterday and we were supposed to...Uhhh...all go together. Do you have his number? Then you could also tell him where we can best meet."</p><p>That snake. I knew it! Pff, let her think what she wants. She has no chance with Mamoru anyway...at least I hope so. I've only known Natsumi for a short time, too. The two Ginga siblings are from abroad and came here as exchange students. At first they both went to my parallel class but since yesterday Natsumi was transferred to my class. Supposedly because it would be better for both siblings to study separately.</p><p>I sigh deeply and finally say</p><p>"As far as I know, he'll be done with university around four-thirty today, and then he was going to wait for us at the school gate."</p><p>At my words, Natsumi's expression immediately brightens and I imagine I see something like absolute ambition in her eyes. Even if Mamoru has no interest in Natsumi, this girl won't take no for an answer and will do anything to win Mamoru over. As if love is something you can just take from others. Absolutely ridiculous!</p><p>"Perfect! Seijuro is coming along as well! That makes four of us. For the course in the theater, though, you need teams of three...but you already said that we'll figure that out on the spot then."</p><p>If I didn't know better, I'd say that Natsumi is up to no good other than cheating at puzzles. There's something about her that my inner voice has already repeatedly told me to be very careful of her.</p><p>With Seijuro, I think it's different. By the way, all the girls are very happy that Natsumi's brother is going to our school. They are always hanging on him during the breaks as if he were a grape tree. Naru is also crazy about him, even though she has Umino. I'm completely immune to his aura, thank God, and unlike the female rest of my school, I'd be happy if he didn't paw me like that all the time.</p><p>The school day goes by faster than I'd like and although I'm happy to see Mamoru again on the one hand, I'm quite in doubt whether it's such a great idea to have the Ginga siblings coming with us</p><p>After picking up Seijuro from his classroom, we walk together to the school gate. My heart beats faster when I catch sight of Mamoru. He is wearing a stunning outfit today; the jeans are most likely Diesel - Larkee cut I would guess at first glance - and are in a washed-out light blue. The white sneakers match perfectly. I wonder if he bought them new. His apartment is clinically clean. I'm sure he loves to clean...even his shoes.</p><p>The white polo shirt is a little bit posh and for the style nowadays somewhat conservative but Jesus Christ! He has sinewy, muscular arms! So far, I've only seen Mamoru in a longsleeve or a jacket. He's rowing or lifting weights! Such a perfect body certainly doesn't come from running alone. I was just wondering what it must be like to be carried by him on these hands, when Natsumi snaps me out of my daydream and calls out to Mamoru in delight</p><p>"Hello, hello, I'm so glad you could make it to laser tag today...I'm soooooo excited!"</p><p>Before Mamoru can say anything in reply, the beast clings on him AGAIN! Well at least this time Mamoru looks anything but happy and with an apologetic look he gazes over at me. I'm caught off guard only a few seconds later by Seijuro, who does the same to his sister and clings himself on me as a matter of course.</p><p>I flinch, but Seijuro seems completely unimpressed by my reaction to his brazen action</p><p>"Oh come on, Usagi. Don't be such a prude. This is all purely friendly!"</p><p>I hear his sister chirp as she snuggles a bit tighter against my Mamoru. Stupid-cow!</p><p>"You have to know, Mamoru, from the country we come from, this is completely normal...we sort of fill up our energy reserves with it."</p><p>In fact, Natsumi's face color has just changed; a minute ago she seemed quite pale, kind of ashen...as if she were slightly bruised...but now I see a delicate shade of pink glowing on her cheeks. Her brother also looks like he just went through a makeover...and I feel a little dizzy right now. Strange.</p><p>Mamoru</p><p>I should be careful...something is wrong with the Ginga siblings. Also, I honestly don't believe Natsumi's more than unusual explanation regarding her pronounced need to grope me. I can barely resist going back to her grip and feel energy being drained from me. I really should tell Luna about this.</p><p>When we arrive at the virtual reality theater, Natsumi finally lets go of me and I take a few steps towards Usagi, with whom - except for a brief exchange of glances - I haven't really had any contact that day. Fortunately, she is also standing there alone, after Seijuro probably didn't feel like groping her anymore. She seems at least as annoyed by the situation as I am. How I would rather be alone with her now.</p><p>Natsumi snaps me out of my thoughts again with her penetrating voice and grins at me expectantly.</p><p>"Fortunately, the queue isn't too long, we should start in ten minutes at the latest!" with a quick glance at Usagi, Natsumi continues with raised eyebrows "Usagi wanted to figure out who will be on a team with whom and since there should always be three per team, I suggest we just ask the two girls behind us and then draw slips of paper. I've got something prepared there."</p><p>As Natsumi rummages in her bag, I slowly turn around and get rather wide-eyed. There are two girls standing behind us...one has raven long hair that she wears down. The other is blonde, also has nearly knee-length hair, with part of her mane tied up with a red bow at the back of her head.</p><p>None other than Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus in their civilian forms are standing behind us! Rei is well known to me...but I don't even know Sailor Venus' name in this life. She joined the other warriors just before I was brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom.</p><p>However, both girls seem to know each other even though they shouldn't have any memories of their past lives thanks to Usagi. With Rei, I have the feeling that she senses something with her psychic power. Anyway, she stares blatantly at me as well as Usagi and the Ginga siblings...maybe I'm not the only one who can remember after all? Having Rei on the laser tag team right away would be one way to find out.</p><p>Before I know it, Usagi is already willingly carrying out Natsumi's order and addressing the two warriors.</p><p>"Uhhh, excuse me. Do you still need someone for your team? There are four of us but in this game you have to form teams of three."</p><p>For a moment, Rei looks at Usagi, completely taken aback, and she has to blink hard twice. She totally stiffens and puts on an artificial smile. I know Rei and her impulsive temper too well from our previous run-ins. I guess she has to pull herself together a lot, and finally answers, addressing Usagi</p><p>"Yeah right!"</p><p>There is definitely something going on inside Rei as she continues to insistently eye Usagi. She, in turn, doesn't recognize in any way who is standing there in front of her.</p><p>"Great, I'm Usagi and this is Natsumi, Seijuro and...Mamoru."</p><p>Usagi's cheeks turn a sweet pale pink as she looks at me and says my name.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. I'm Rei and this is Minako."</p><p>And the white cat that just jumps on her arm is Artemis. No introductions are needed between me and him in this regard. Luna must have told him everything that happened between Usagi and me in the last few days. In any case, he looks at me more than warningly, while Minako gently strokes his fur.</p><p>So that makes a moon princess who has no memory of her past life, two very suspicious siblings with an annoying urge to paw at Usagi and me, a white tomcat who nastily glares at me, two Sailor warriors, at least partially without any memory...and me, the earth prince...who's going to go into this VR theater now and crack the high score. Yay! I love games like this and with Usagi by my side, I will defeat all the monsters in there!</p><p>Usagi</p><p>"Sooo, let's see what's on your slips...ahhh yes, very nice."</p><p>Natsumi claps her hands enthusiastically and I'd like to strangle her myself for that!</p><p>"So team A then consists of Mamoru, me, and Rei....Team B will be Usagi, Seijuro, and Minato."</p><p>"Uhhh, my name is Minako."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I said!" Natsumi grins triumphantly from ear to ear...but this is only a temporary victory for her. I'm quite sure she secretly manipulated the slips so she could play on a team with Mamoru. That stupid bitch!</p><p>"Don't worry Usagi, they don't stand a chance against us anyway...not only am I very good at car racing, but I'm also an excellent shot...my skill with weapons is almost legendary."</p><p>Seijuro obviously wants to encourage me, and I don't doubt in the least that he's willing to break a new high score...but I wanted to be on a team with Mamoru so much.</p><p>Oddly enough, though, I feel connected to the two girls Rei and Minako as well. It's a different kind of bond than with Mamoru. I think the three of us would stand a very good chance against the brother and sister team. It's like they're the bad guys and we're the good ones. How strange.</p><p>Seijuro waves over to the blonde girl and gestures for her to put on the lasetag gear.</p><p>"Let's get right to it, Minazu!"</p><p>"My name is still Minako."</p><p>it comes back from her immediately. She is really pretty and seems to have a very friendly nature. From the first second I'm in tune with her. I could very well imagine spending nights with her talking about boys, trying out the latest makeup trends, and digging through all the tests and horoscopes from girls' magazines.</p><p>Minako's cat Artemis would be a very good match for my cat. He is all white and would make an interesting contrast to Luna with her midnight black fur. Funnily enough, both have a similar feature on their foreheads. What a shame Minako didn't get to bring Artemis to the theater with her. If I meet her again somewhere, we definitely have to bring our cats and introduce them to each other.</p><p>With Rei it is quite different. When I look at her, images come up in my mind of a temple, of blazing flames and...of an old little, crazy man. I don't think Rei is the kind of girl who idolizes boy groups, paints her toenails a different color every day, or flirts with boys at all costs...she looks more like she likes to read manga.</p><p>Well, my knowledge of human nature isn't far off but what I can say for sure about them is that I feel protected by them. Very much so. This becomes more and more obvious the longer we stay in the VR theater.</p><p>The reason for the three-person teams are mainly the cars, which we are put into right at the beginning after we have put on our equipment. Natsumi wants to secure the seat on the far right next to Mamoru, but Rei jumps into the cart at the last second and pushes herself into the middle between them, beaming with joy. I chuckle when I see Natsumi's stupid face because of Rei's spontaneous action, but she remains completely unaffected and now starts firing at the moving targets in front of them while they drive through a kind of moonscape peppered with aliens.</p><p>Minako is at least as skilled, as she is able to convince Seijuro that she has to sit in the middle because otherwise she'll get sick on the edge. I slowly relax next to Minako and concentrate on targeting the various monsters with my laser tag gun.</p><p>So somehow I imagined this would be easier. Seijuro and Minako are actually very good at this game. One monster after another they shoot down. Unfortunately, I totally tear down their good performance with my absolute inaccuracy. I haven't even scored so far!</p><p>Mamoru, Natsumi and Rei are one car ahead of us and the three of them have successfully shot down everything so far, even the bonus enemies! The car in front of us comes to a stop and the three of them get out. This time Natsumi is faster than Rei and throws herself right at Mamoru. Minako correctly interpreted my concerned expression and puts her hand on my shoulder encouragingly.</p><p>"Don't be sad, Usagi. That was just the beginning, after all. We can still easily catch up."</p><p>"Minaru is absolutely right-"</p><p>"Minako!"</p><p>Undeterred, Seijuro continues, while gallantly helping the blonde girl next to me out of the car.</p><p>"Told you! Anyway, the current points gap isn't dramatic...because the next stop will be one-on-one duels!"</p><p>Seijuro grins broadly at us and rubs his hands. I, meanwhile, have also made it out of the stupid car and am now facing our opponents with my team members.</p><p>"Ahhh, there are already the next participants. Come on!" a young guy calls out to us. Obviously he's something like a guide, because he leads us into a black room illuminated by neon lights and starts explaining - without any introduction on his part - the rules of the game from the next station.</p><p>"Okay guys. Now the point is that you must watch to defeat your opponent in a direct duel against each other. The one who shoots the most monsters within three minutes has won his duel. You have to make sure that you shoot only your monsters and not your opponent's, otherwise you will get a point deducted. There are two colors - red and blue - and you can recognize your monsters by tiny little details that are designed in the respective color...got it? Good, then I will divide you up now."</p><p>I have no clue how this game works...firstly because the guy mumbled so badly and secondly I just can't take my eyes off Mamoru. He just looks sooo great in his laser tag gear! He obviously has a much better grasp than I do, because he listens intently to the weird instructor.</p><p>"You...and you...you two are on in the third duel." Great, I have to compete against Natsumi, who just looks at me more than arrogantly, forms her index finger and thumb into a pistol and points it at me. With her lips she forms a soundless "phew" while she fires her imaginary gun at me. She's going to regret this so much... Pride comes before a fall, as we all know!</p><p>Mamoru</p><p>I'm going up against Seijuro...and I'm so ready to go into this fight. It doesn't suit me at all how this suburban Casanova makes eyes at my moon princess all the time and chums up to her disgustingly. Now I have the opportunity to give this penetrating Mr. Congeniality a proper lesson. I will not leave the field to him!</p><p>We are the first pair and have to stand in the middle of the room with our backs turned to each other. I have been assigned the red villains, Seijuro has to shoot down the blue ones. I feel that pleasant tingle rising inside me that has accompanied me so many times in battles against the Dark Kingdom. This time I have a new, unknown opponent and, as always, I will do my best to emerge victorious.</p><p>There is now absolute silence in the room because the other team members have to wait outside. I can literally feel the tension emanating from my counterpart. My weapon is firmly in my hand, ready to be used immediately. I notice a bead of sweat slowly trickling down my temple. The weird instruction guy lowers his voice and almost whispers the start sign.</p><p>"Ready...Set...GO!!!!"</p><p>Virtual monsters appear around us immediately after this exclamation...and I freeze, because they look more than familiar! Geez, who the heck has a complete knowledge of all the Youmas from the Dark Kingdom here?!</p><p>Without hesitation, I fire at Morga and land the first hit directly in my favor. Morga was the youma from the OsaP store when I first met Sailor Moon as Tuxedo Kamen.</p><p>However, now is not the time to remind myself of the history of each villain, I must act...and act with lightning speed! As if someone had seen all the battles between the Sailor Team and Queen Beryl's henchmen and recreated them for this theater, all the Youmas now appear cheerfully one by one.</p><p>I catch every single one. I don't even look at the color anymore, because I know they are meant exactly for me. Every single one! Seijuro is absolutely powerless against my impeccable performance and pinched he tries to identify and shoot down his own opponents as quickly as possible. Out of nowhere, a bell suddenly rings and the fight is over.</p><p>"Okay...that would be a total of 33 correct hits for the black haired guy. Congratulations, you got all the monsters."</p><p>With a slightly sympathetic look at my opponent, the comical instructor says</p><p>"...And you had...uhh...13 correct."</p><p>Seijuro's face is chalky white at first, but changes to a deep shade of red within seconds. Snorting with rage and emitting a volley of expletives, he leaves the battlefield. Once outside, he stands slightly apart from the others, folds his arms and pouts. What a childish reaction, but at least he knows his place now! I could almost feel sorry for him...but only almost.</p><p>Next up are Rei and Minako. The two of them give each other meaningful looks just as we come out and quickly disappear into the dark room to the strange guy.</p><p>While we're waiting for them, I risk a glance over at Usagi, who seems to be lost right now. Even if she had regained her memories of her time as a warrior for love and justice, this place would be no more for her than it is right now.</p><p>Born a Moon Princess, it had never actually been her destiny to fight, no. Rather, she had strong bodyguards in the form of the Sailor warriors who could protect her at any time. And she had me. Even now I would always fight for her without hesitation. Until my last breath. As I have proven already.</p><p>I smile encouragingly at her. On Usagi's face, a small smile flashes back for a brief moment in response. We understand each other. And I'm really glad I told her straight out that I love her. Since then, I don't feel that heaviness around my heart when I look Usagi in her beautiful sky-blue eyes.</p><p>One day, maybe soon, she will be able to have the same feelings for me. Be it through her memory or because we meet in the here and now. I wish for it so much.</p><p>The loud ring of the bell snaps us both out of our nonverbal conversation, and shortly after, Rei and Minako are back at the door with the instructor.</p><p>"So that was really close between you guys...but Minuku won the race."</p><p>"I just told you three times in that room that my name is Minako!!!"</p><p>The weird guy just shrugs and without paying any further attention to Minako, he looks over at Usagi and Natsumi.</p><p>"Hey, you two are up next. Between you, it will be decided which team will emerge victorious from this station!"</p><p>Natsumi looks very confident of victory and marches ahead.</p><p>"Don't worry Mamoru...I'll win for us!" she blows me a kiss and disappears into the dark room in the best of moods. I would love to fight for Usagi against Natsumi. Somehow the thought creeps into my mind that the Ginga sister will fight with unfair means.</p><p>But if the Youmas are also assigned to Usagi, then she might have a chance. Maybe her subconscious will help her in the upcoming duel.</p><p>While Usagi passes me, I briefly put my arm on her shoulder and whisper to her</p><p>"You can do it...for love and justice."</p><p>Usagi pauses for a moment and looks at me with wide eyes. Something is working between the cute blonde odangos. Behind her, the stupid instructor pushes Usagi into the room. I narrow my eyes and instruct him tonelessly</p><p>"Give her the red opponents."</p><p> </p><p>Usagi</p><p>For love and justice? What's the point of that? Why is Mamoru telling me something like that...with that knowing look in his eyes...and why does such a strangely familiar feeling arise in me? As if the sentence were incomplete. As if I had to add something.</p><p>I'm standing in this dark room now, my weapon clutched tightly...and probably won't be able to use it at all. Natsumi doggedly wants to win this game and I think she'll use any means to do so. She already cheated at the notes earlier. Why should she play fair all of a sudden now?!</p><p>The instructor puts us back to back. I have the red opponents and Natsumi is supposed to fire at the blue ones. After the bell rings, we start right away. One scary monster after the other appears. My knees shake at the sight and I would love to go home to my mom...or take refuge in Mamoru's strong arms. He told me yesterday that he loves me. So I'm sure it will be a real pleasure for him to protect me against those scary Youmas...HOLD ON...Youmas? That was something!!!</p><p>That's right, Youmas. The emissaries from the Dark Kingdom! They're in the Sailor V game too, aren't they? Geez! Am I Sailor V right now or what???</p><p>With a flare-up of fighting spirit, I grab my laser tag rifle and aim at an ultra-ugly light-blue Youma with boxing gloves...the monster had tried to attack Naru back then when we were together in Yokohama at that graveyard. He almost got me, too, but luckily he helped me...</p><p>"Tuxedo Kamen"</p><p>I sputter out in the middle of the fight against my virtual opponents.</p><p>"Usagi, give you obligingly more trouble! You're going to walk out of here with a zero if you keep staring around like that!"</p><p>Natsumi snaps me out of my shock with her gruff statement. She is right! I will not surrender without a fight. If then I go down with dignity and decency.</p><p>The next opponent, however, shakes me again and causes an absolute chaos of thoughts in me; I can't turn my weapon against Endymion!</p><p>Yes, it is him. Clearly! That's exactly how Endymion looks in my dreams when I desperately call for him and beg him not to die. Until now, I could never remember anything specific about my dreams, but suddenly I realize that Endymion looks exactly like Mamoru! Can this all be a coincidence?</p><p>I am unable to move. I'm beyond dizzy right now. The sequence has changed again and now the opponent is a woman with long red hair in a purple dress. The neckline is really oversized obscene and also otherwise this monster is completely repulsive to me.</p><p>Before I quite understand, Natsumi has aimed her gun at this horrible appearance and eliminates the opponent for me. Just as the bell rings again, she looks at me almost pityingly.</p><p>"Tsukino...I don't think you can even do something as simple as shooting. I really feel sorry for my brother that he has to be on a team with you."</p><p>With those words, she walks towards the exit with an arrogant grin. I really don't care if she won and I didn't hit anything. Within three minutes my world has changed dramatically again. So many emotions are inside me that I can't categorize. So much confusion. I hardly dare say any of it out loud. What if it were to come true then?</p><p>Why did I see Mamoru just now? In that armor? He didn't seem like a fairy tale prince to me at all. More like a prince from a distant past...is that possible? If so, what do I have to do with it and since when is Mamoru one of the bad guys? Or have I just gone crazy and am seeing things that don't exist at all?</p><p>A hand suddenly grabs my shoulder from behind and I slowly turn around, still in this trance state. Light blue, friendly eyes look at me.</p><p>"Minako."</p><p>I barely manage to get out. I would like to start crying on the spot. Not because I lost to that stupid Natsumi, but because so many emotions are raging inside me at once.</p><p>Minako seems to understand that something powerful is going on inside me, and sighing heavily, she looks deep into my eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry, Usagi...everything will be fine."</p><p>I want so badly to believe her words and hope that I can quickly return to my usual normality without all this confusion.</p><p>I am Usagi Tsukino. A fourteen-year-old normal girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mamoru</p><p>The two teams are tied. Until Natsumi steps out of the fighting room with a big grin and comes prancing happily over to Rei and me.</p><p>"That was really a piece of cake. Usagi is really the biggest klutz I know."</p><p>I have to agree with her about the klutz, but Usagi is MY klutz and I'm more than sure Natsumi was tricking! There must have been a reason why Usagi had no chance against her. My moon princess did nothing but save the whole damn world a few days ago and now she can't even stand up to such a back-stabber? Impossible!</p><p>Minako must be of the same opinion as I am, because she rushes straight to her teammate with a worried expression on her face and comes out of the room only a few moments later with a completely devastated Usagi. She looks like she has just been confronted with her  own past. Did Usagi possibly have other opponents besides the well-known Youmas, or did these monsters alone confuse her mind so much?</p><p>I just want to rush to Usagi to embrace her, comfort her and just stand by her, when this idiot of an instructor clears his throat again and pushes us to the last station. He notes a few things on his writing pad, then lifts his gaze and states with some recognition in his voice</p><p>"Okay...Team A has actually done an excellent job and is now leading quite clearly. You are also in the lead in the overall comparison at the moment."</p><p>With a pitying look at Usagi, Minako, and Seijuro, who is still acting like a prima donna, he continues.</p><p>"But it's not over yet...because there's one last discipline...and you'll be competing in a team of five!"</p><p>We now all look at each other in slight amazement. What does the guy mean by that? Instead of talking further, he leads us into a kind of huge, dark cave. I feel a bit like I'm back in the Dark Kingdom. However, there are hiding places everywhere, high walls, stacks of wood and piles of stones. Thank goodness there is no evidence of an evil queen or something like that.</p><p> </p><p>"So, from now on, it's everyone for himself as far as the overall high score is concerned. In the teams of three, you have previously earned a certain number of points. You now start with this score and have to shoot each other down. Until one of you is left at the end. This person will then receive the highest score. The second to last person left gets the second highest number, and so on. However, you may only shoot down the people from the opposing teams! There are a total of six teams of five in this cave, so 30 people. The division into the groups will be done by me again...are there any questions?"</p><p>From the corner of my eye I see Minako raise her hand.</p><p>"What if more than one of a team is left...or even all of them?"</p><p>"Trust me, that's never happened before, Ninato."</p><p>"I'M MINAKO!!!" echoes through the cave, and some people have to cover their ears at the noise. The strange instructor doesn't even bat an eyelash, but looks briefly at his wristwatch and then continues to explain.</p><p>"There are still a few participants missing...Ahh, there you are!"</p><p>As I turn around, to my great astonishment, I look at more than familiar faces; Makoto and Ami have obviously been drawn to the VR Theater today as well, as are Usagi's school friends Naru and Umino. I still know those two well. As Sailor Moon, Usagi has protected both of them countless times against the evil forces of the Dark Kingdom.</p><p>When I look at Jupiter and Mercury in their civilian forms, as they exchange glances with the other two warriors, then something is very wrong here...could it be...?</p><p>The instructor snaps me out of my thoughts once again and now starts dividing the groups.</p><p>"You two from team A, the guy with the huge glasses, his red-haired girlfriend and the grim guy from team B...you make up fight squad #5 and you..."</p><p>He looks at Usagi and the Sailor warriors.</p><p>"...Then you are the last team...number 6."</p><p>Again, I'm not on a team with Usagi and even have to consider her as an opponent in this game. That doesn't fit in my stuff! Usagi, on the other hand, looks like she's heavily lost in thought again. None other than HER Sailor Team is standing and surrounding her there, of which she herself is the leader. The other girls look over at me as if they know exactly what I am thinking about...namely, whether or not I can remember my past life!</p><p>I'm almost sure that everyone else can remember too. But...why is Luna completely clueless then? Artemis also seemed to me to have no clue that the Senshi can remember. He lives with Minako, as far as I know! It's more than strange, this whole situation...but I'm determined to find out the truth as soon as possible.</p><p>Now the last game is about to begin. Never I will hit even one of the warriors. Highscore or not! I am not their enemy!</p><p>Obviously, Seijuro and Natsumi are of a completely different opinion. They are discussing the best tactics together with Naru and Umino. They, in turn, seem to me to be completely averse, almost disgusted with the whole concept of the game.</p><p>To be honest, I'm not surprised. As often as the two have been the target of evil forces, even if they have no memory of it, they certainly prefer games that are about love or friendship. In such a lovers' contest, I could imagine Naru and Umino much better!</p><p>Team six has gathered around Ami, who has pulled out a small computer and is looking highly concentrated at the display through her blue VR glasses. I'm really anxious about the upcoming battle...because somehow all of this hasn't been a game for a long time. Rather, I feel reminded of times long past...and no matter what is about to happen...I will protect Usagi!</p><p>Usagi</p><p>What is that strange device that Ami is holding in her hand? I've seen her walking around with it during the breaks and I think she had it with her in the library the other day. Is it like a mini computer? There's a weird symbol on the lid. I don't know the brand at all.</p><p>What I find even more amazing is that the three other girls don't seem to be impressed at all by Ami's little miraculous machine. Rather, they watch spellbound to see what information this bluish thing might spit out for them, while Ami blithely types on the little keypad.</p><p>I honestly have no idea at all how to operate a computer and would probably be just as talented at using it as this laser tag weapon I have in my hands right now. Something in me is deeply reluctant to continue fighting. Another part of my brain tells me that I must face the next task no matter what, and when I look into Mamoru's ocean-blue eyes, I feel as if he will turn the weapon on anything but me.</p><p>That duel with Natsumi just now almost threw me completely off emotionally. Fortunately, Minako was quick to get to me and the other girls are also absolutely lovely and seem to have realized that I'm the weak link in their team that needs to be protected at all costs. At least they are talking about it quite openly now that Ami seems to be done with her evaluation and has now put on an unreadable face.</p><p>"We have to prevent Usagi from being attacked and hit by the enemy at all costs," Rei is the first to say in a firm voice.</p><p>"Exactly, they will try to target her right at the beginning." agrees Makoto with a serious face.</p><p>"According to my calculations, the probability of Usagi being hit is less than one percent, provided we pretend exactly according to plan." Ami now adds as a further comment.</p><p>"We will definitely emerge victorious from this battle!" Minako finishes and the four of them look at each other with determined glances as they place their hands on each other in turn.</p><p>It's all Greek to me... this can't be happening! Am I really that bad or why do they want to avoid me getting hit at all costs? And so what! Then I would finally have my peace and could go home! I don't feel like playing this stupid game anymore anyway.</p><p>"No I don't...I just don't want to fight anymore!"</p><p>Oh, did I just say that out loud?</p><p>The girls stare at me in amazement...almost like I just said something like "I don't know the boy band Three Lights". I notice myself turning bright red, but before I can explain myself, that stupid bell from the previous station is already sounding, this time as the start signal.</p><p>Here we go! And I'm just right in the middle of it!!!</p><p>The girls have taken up fighting positions all around me and are firing their laser tag guns at anyone who dares to approach them. Man are they skilled! It's like they do nothing else all day but be my personal bodyguards.</p><p>I turn my gaze to the jumble in front of me and keep an eye out for Team 5, where Mamoru is a member of. At the moment, I can only make out Naru and Umino, who is bravely defending his girlfriend against any attack. A real hero and I have to smile a little when I see Naru admiring him for his braveness.</p><p>Umino really deserves this scarf! Tomorrow Naru comes with me after school and stays until late evening. Then I can finally dedicate myself to this needlework project. My "scarf" is just about five centimeters long, so I have to work hard until next week, otherwise it will never work!</p><p>However, my thoughts are abruptly interrupted when someone grabs me from behind and throws me to the ground.</p><p>"Watch out!" Makoto is half on top of me and another girl starts tugging at me to get me to a safe hiding place. We crawl unnoticed a bit away from the fighting and I realize that Ami is the second girl, who is now shouting instructions to Makoto.</p><p>"We're going over to plan B." she speaks calmly while looking at her mini computer again. "There are already 15 people eliminated, our team is still complete...but with our strongest competition from team five, it's already one less."</p><p>My heart stops for a moment.</p><p>Even though this is a game, all of a sudden I'm very afraid for my two best friends...and for Mamoru. When I suddenly hear Naru scream loudly, absolutely nothing holds me in my hiding place. I jump out and search for my best friend in a panic.</p><p>"No Usagi don't!"</p><p>I hear Ami shout. Umino has been hit -standing in front of his girlfriend- and a bold "Game Over" now appears on his chest protector. Theatrically he slumps down. Just as Naru is about to support him, she is hit from behind.</p><p>Although I know that this is nothing but a very, very stupid and unnecessary shooting game, it grabs me all at once. I urgently have to do something here! So I do what seems most logical to me in my head. Something that I have already done countless times in my life...I raise my hand in the air and call out loudly</p><p>"Moon Prism Power...Make..."</p><p>I don't get any further with my admittedly more than unusual action, because at that very moment Seijuro fires his gun at me. Before I get hit, however, Makoto has thrown herself between the two of us and intercepted the shot intended for me. Kevin Costner and the movie "Bodyguard" send their regards.</p><p>I don't know if I should laugh out loud or cry because of the huge insanity we are going through with this completely senseless game. On Makoto's chest protectors, it now flashes "Game over" in green neon letters and she snorts in pure anger.</p><p>I can't think much about what happened in front of me within a fraction of a second, though, because danger is approaching once again. This time from behind. This time it's some guy from another team and this time it's Rei protecting me...and getting hit.</p><p>Minako now pulls me to the ground and again we are able to save ourselves into a hiding place consisting of a large pile of wood. I look at her and realize how tears slowly come to my eyes. Even if it is more than unrealistic, but I have the unmistakable feeling as if I had already lived through a similar situation before...and not in a game. Around us, there is an immense volume of noise, and little by little, more Game Over signals are sounding. Almost like in a war.</p><p>"Don't worry, Usagi. We'll get through this. The main thing is, you'll be left at the end."</p><p>Minako tells me, with an infinite gentleness in her gaze. I just don't get it. Four girls I barely know are protecting me, worrying about me, and putting everything on the line just so I can get out of here unscathed and get the highest score? Geez, has the whole world gone crazy that they care about me, an absolutely average girl, lately?!</p><p>"Why?" I finally bring out.</p><p>"Because you are important to us and we would do anything for you. That's what we're here for," I get as an immediate explanation.</p><p>Why do I suddenly have this deep feeling of longing and sadness inside me again? Why?</p><p>Mamoru</p><p>Usagi has disappeared from the face of the earth again. The Sailor warriors really do a great job and if it continues like this, Usagi might actually make it in the end to be the last one left. Only the Ginga siblings I see as serious contenders for the top spots.</p><p>Seijuro just shot down Makoto, which I highly resent him for. Actually, he wanted to hit Usagi, for which he is now even more down with me, this absolute moron! It was probably Umino's overly dramatic exit from the stage that lured Usagi out of her safe hiding place and thus completely disrupted the Sailor Team's well thought out strategy.</p><p>In the form of Rei and Makoto, they have bitterly paid the bill for this, but obviously they still have a contingency plan up their sleeves to protect their leader. In any case, they have successfully made Usagi disappear from the scene once again.</p><p>Only a few players are left, all of whom are now in a kind of lurking position in various hiding places. It has become all at once completely quiet after the whole deafening noise... almost ghostly. Suddenly, however, Seijuro takes the initiative and has come up with a particularly stupid plan; the idiot attacks me!</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>I can only bring out, but understand in the next moment why he does that. He wants to lure Usagi out. How cunning! Of course, his plan works out perfectly and in the next moment Usagi stands in his field of vision like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>However, before he can fire his gun at her in victory, he is hit by Ami, who obviously has a reaction ten times faster than the lame flute-playing toot in front of Usagi.</p><p>His Game Over icon lit up poison green, Seijuro is out of the game...and so is Ami, unfortunately, as Natsumi avenged her brother immediately after he was shot down. Now she looks at Usagi cynically, wanting to finish what her brother had originally planned, but is interrupted by Minako, who accosts her from behind, ready to fight.</p><p>"You'll have me to deal with if you intend to harm a single hair on Usagi's head!"</p><p>"Fine, you're welcome to it!"</p><p>Natsumi hisses, and the moment she turns to Minako, I run as fast as my legs will carry me over to my moon princess and stand protectively in front of her. I counted. Besides Natsumi, Minako, Usagi and me, there is no one left. I will protect the dearest thing I have with all my power. No matter what it costs!</p><p>The two girls in front of me both pull out their weapons and shoot almost simultaneously. However, Natsumi deftly dodges Minako's laser beam at the last moment. Minako, on the other hand, is hit and puckers her lips in a defiant pout as the terminal sign shines in yellow letters on her chest.</p><p>Now we're down to three, and Natsumi knows she'll be disqualified if she hits me. But she won't get to Usagi. Only over my dead game body!</p><p>"Mamoru, what kind of nonsense are you doing?! Step aside or shoot her down yourself for all I care!"</p><p>"Nothing would be further from my mind than to harm Usagi in whatever form!" I return slightly snotty. The bitch can't get past me.</p><p>"But you're hindering the game with your hero talk...if you keep blocking the way, nobody's going to win here!" I promptly get back as an enraged reply.</p><p>"Oh, yes, there is a way," I say calmly and turn to Usagi, who looks at me with very big eyes. In a firm voice I declare "if Usagi hits me...it can go on."</p><p>Immediately her astonished face gives way to a disbelieving expression, followed by vehement head shaking including waving odangos. Usagi looks at me sincerely and all at once it is the Moon Princess speaking to me again.</p><p>"Never in my life do I ever want to fight you again...Endymion...never again!"</p><p>She defended herself against me with her moon tiara back then and almost managed to kill me with her magic weapon. Her eyes now reflect this absolute remorse, but it was the only way to stop me.</p><p>All the black power with which my entire body was filled at that moment would have murdered her in cold blood. I still tremble at these cruel scenes. Even though it was not my fault, I allowed it to happen and did not resist enough.</p><p>But Usagi is an angel, ready to forgive and to kindle the light of hope! The star locket finally made all my memories come back in me...and I have kept all this until today. No matter what power the Iperial Silver Crystal has, my memory of Usagi and our unique love remains.</p><p>The ringing bell brings us all back to reality and all at once the light comes on. After a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the brightness, I see the idiot instructor standing in the middle of the large cave, and I notice all of the previously eliminated players standing up again.</p><p>"Chapeau...so many players haven't made it to the end of the third station yet!" he clears his throat briefly before continuing. "So tied for first place are the black-haired guy here and the redhead with the grim face. Congratulations! That concludes your visit to our virtual reality theater. But don't forget to stop by our souvenir store. Farewell, salut and see you next time!"</p><p>Dumbass...for real!</p><p>"Well, it could have been worse. Mamoru and I more than deserved to win, and I think we should celebrate our victory properly!"</p><p>Natsumi has returned to flirting mode, but before she can get another chance to grab my arm, I take a step back and cross my arms.</p><p>"I don't think there's any reason to celebrate and honestly, I'm way too tired from this whole stupid game. I'm going home now...and you better do the same!"</p><p>Natsumi looks at me like I personally insulted her with my statement, but I so don't care right now. I've really had enough for today, and when I look into Usagi's sky-blue eyes, I know that just like me, she'd prefer to be alone to process everything that's happened in peace.</p><p>Usagi</p><p>Mamoru seems to me to be just as exhausted by this whole stupid game as I am. Again, it's as if he communicates only through his eyes. As if no one but the two of us were in this cave. It just doesn't make any sense anymore today to talk about what all happened in the theater. I am absolutely finished.</p><p> </p><p>This boy has just proven to me with his action that he would do anything for me. I know it. That determination in his eyes was unmistakable. He would sacrifice himself for me. Any time. But I don't want that at all! I don't want anyone to die for me! None of the girls and please, please never Mamoru!</p><p>Natsumi and Seijuro left in a huff after Mamoru's rather rude remark without saying goodbye. Mamoru gave me a short, apologetic look and then said goodbye to my team without comment and with a short nod to the girls.</p><p>I urgendtly need some fresh air. This stuffy theater hardly leaves me the chance to think straight! Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei start moving at the same time as me, as if on command, and head for the exit together with me.</p><p>As soon as we arrive outside, I have to take a deep breath. What a crazy day! Actually, since a few days nothing seems to fit into my previous world; I have gained four new friends in one fell swoop, who have protected me until the end. Actually, this sounds weird, but I really feel connected to these girls in a very short time in just this way.</p><p>I hope we get another chance to do something together. Within such a short time, I've grown kind of fond of each of them, even though they all seem so different. I wonder what they have in common that they have become friends. A feeling arises in me that I would like to be a part of their...team, too. I'm sure it would be crazy fun to throw a slumber party with them...an idea suddenly strikes me.</p><p>"Say," I direct my gaze to the four girls who are now standing with me at the exit. Cleverly they have separated me again from the rest of the participants. How do they do that?</p><p>"Would you like to come by my house after school this week? My parents are out of town so we would have the house for us."</p><p>At first there is silence. No one says anything and I start to wonder if it was all just more of my imagination, when Minako blurts out</p><p>"We could throw a karaoke party! I'll bring my stereo and mics."</p><p>"I can contribute finger food!"</p><p>Makoto euphorically agrees. Thinking about the contents of her bento boxes during school breaks makes my mouth water.</p><p>"I have a huge manga collection and I could bring some magazines that I'm sure you haven't seen yet!"</p><p>Rei speaks to me with a twinkle in her eye, like she's been waiting for this opportunity for a while. What a funny coincidence! I loveeeeeeee manga!</p><p>"I overheard at the library yesterday that you have to do a paper for school. I know a great documentary that fits your topic. We could watch it together and then all help Usagi."</p><p>At Ami's words, we all look at her wide-eyed for a brief moment until we simultaneously burst out into laughter</p><p> </p><p>"That's going to be a pretty fancy party... it sounds like a lot of fun! I'm in!"</p><p>Says Minako with a big grin on her face.</p><p>"How about the day after tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yaaaa!"</p><p>We all shout enthusiastically and I suddenly feel as if I am now also an equal part of their group and no longer the complete loser who needs to be protected.</p><p>The girls say goodbye to me and are streaming off in different directions. I'm already thinking about the planning for the party - besides the location, I'll provide drinks and do the decoration - when I see Naru and Umino coming out of the VR Theater. I had totally forgotten about those two!</p><p>"Hey you two!"</p><p>I cheerfully call out to both of them. One of my special abilities, if you can call it that, is that I can be in a good mood again in a flash. Being sad or in a bad mood for a long time is something I just can't do. That doesn't suit me at all. Deep inside me there is always something positive, a hope that everything will be all right.</p><p>When they see me, Umino and Naru immediately come rushing over and my best friend, as usual, doesn't beat around the bush, but calls the child directly by name.</p><p>"My goodness, Usagi...what was that adorable boy with you? He's really totally handsome!"</p><p>Umino is obviously gripped by jealousy, since Naru is gushing quite enthusiastically about Mamoru - though she usually does that as exaggeratedly as I do when it comes to boys - because he immediately puts Mamoru's looks into perspective</p><p>"What, THE? Naru...I don't think he looks that great...unlike me!"</p><p>"Oh don't talk such nonsense!" Naru drives at her boyfriend and with a wink at me she continues "the way he defended you was absolutely insane...I have a slight feeling that you are meant for each other!"</p><p>I don't know what Naru would say if I told her the complete truth of what has been going on between me and Mamoru for the past few days, so I just smile as I head towards home</p><p>"So, do you think...mhmm?"</p><p>"Yes of course Usagi...this boy is just like you always describe your dream man."</p><p>Naru is now walking beside me, Umino has chosen my other side. He makes an astonished face and finally asks me.</p><p>"Your dream man?"</p><p>"That's correct" I reply, my gaze turning dreamily to the sky and noticing a slight blush come to my face at my next words</p><p>"He must be a really nice boy....he must be good looking and most of all he must always be sweet to me...and shall treat me like a real princess."</p><p>My world seems back in place at that moment. Forgotten is all the emotional chaos and all those inexplicable emotions inside me. I am in control again.</p><p>"Very well...and so that you can impress Mamoru with your outstanding needlework skills, we'll continue working on our scarves right after school tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>Naru looks at me as if she knows very well for whom I have already crocheted five inches of wool.</p><p>"You also owe me a slumber party at least once...I'm sure Mom won't mind if I stay with you overnight tomorrow...that will be soooo great!"</p><p>I honestly also really feel like finally doing something with my best friend again. We used to be inseparable. We've known each other for ages too. Both of our mothers went to school together, just like we did.</p><p>Since Naru has been with Umino, however, she has had to cancel on me more and more often...I can understand it, but at the same time I am also a little envious that the two of them have each other.</p><p>At the sight of this somewhat mismatched pair of lovers now walking side by side and holding hands so sweetly, a strong feeling comes up in me that I want to have that too.</p><p>'I love you.'</p><p>Mamoru's confession is immediately back in my mind.</p><p>"My dream man."</p><p>I mutter under my breath and Naru pokes me in the side all at once.</p><p>"Well you got it pretty bad!"</p><p>She smirks and gives Umino a meaningful look.</p><p>I throw my head back and watch two ravens fly by just above us.</p><p>"Maybe," I reply to the sky, as if looking for answers to all my questions there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>